Life's Lessons
by musicchica10
Summary: Jess and Rory are happily married and live in Philadelphia. Now that they are older they get to see what married life is like and all the trials that go with it. Literati
1. What A Woman Wants

**This is a second GG fanfic I'm working on. If I don't update fast, it's cuz I have another one I'm working on. Plus I have another story in mind that I want to get started, so I may end up working on three ff. So please review and let me know what you think, and be patient!**

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 1

What A Woman Wants

It was a sunny day in Philadelphia. The weather was just right, not too hot and not too cold. The young couple was sitting at the kitchen table. The girl with coffee in her hand and the guy with a copy of_ Oliver Twist_ in his hands.

"Jess. What time do you have to get to work?" Rory asked sipping her coffee, watching him intently.

"I have off today. It's my day of writing. I have some new ideas for another book." Jess set down his book and looked at Rory.

"Oh. I wish I had the day off." She sighed and got up.

"Call in sick." Jess suggested.

"I can't do that. I never call in sick, even when I am sick. Besides I never have missed a day of anything. The only time I did was when I ditched to visit you in New York." Rory reminded him.

"Ah yes. That was a great day indeed." He smirked and rose from his chair. He walked around the table to where Rory stood and kissed her. "Come on. Everyone needs a sick day."

"I can't today Jess. I need to turn in that article and get my next assignment. I'll take a day off next week." She kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed her mug of coffee. "I'll be back around four ok?" She said while grabbing her coat, keys, and article.

"Alright. I love you." Jess called out to her, pulling out his laptop and turning it on.

"I love you too Jess!" Rory shouted over the closed door. She smiled and headed down to her car. She had the best job in the world. Working for a newspaper that she loved. She had the most amazing husband she could ask for. But she felt empty. She wanted something else, something more. But she just couldn't bring herself to think about it.

Rory missed her mom terribly. She missed being able to talk to her everyday and tell her what was bothering her. This was one of those times she wished her mom was there. She pulled out her phone and called her mom.

"Hello my young padawan." Lorelai chirped.

"Hello mother." Rory teased.

"Hey. Don't ever do that again. It reminds me of my mom." Lorelai shuddered. "So what's up dearest?"

"I just wanted to talk." Rory lied. She was being bothered by something, but wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"It doesn't sound like you just wanted to talk. Usually when you call, it's because you have something on your mind. Spill child." Lorelai pried.

"Fine. I just feel like I'm missing something."

"You mean me?"

"No, well yes. But that's not what I meant. Like I don't know. I don't know what it is that I want. Something has been bothering me and I don't even know what it is." Rory lied again. The truth was she knew exactly what was bothering her. She just couldn't admit it.

"Oh. Well details would help." Lorelai agreed.

"I'll talk to you about it when I figure it out. I gotta go mom. I'm driving and I can't get pulled over. I'm running a tad bit late for work."

"Ok sweets, call me soon. Love ya!"

"Love you too mom." Rory hung up and sighed. She thought it would be easy to tell her mom, but she couldn't. She was worried. She didn't know why she wanted this so bad. She sighed and thought about this the whole drive to work.

- - -

Jess sat there in the kitchen typing. He noticed Rory seemed a little distant lately. She was acting strange and he didn't know what was going on. Being the observant man that he is, he noticed she sighed a lot and when she tried talking about what was bothering her, she shrugged it off and changed the subject.

It had been a huge change for Rory to move to Philadelphia with him after they got married. She must be home sick, but she admitted that she loved it here. Jess was getting frustrated. He wanted to know what was going on with his wife, but nothing came to mind. He decided to talk to her tonight.

He pulled out his phone and called Rory's office.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ror."

"Jess! What are you doing? Did you already finish that chapter?" Rory asked surprised that Jess called.

"No, but I can't concentrate. I miss you too much." Jess tried to butter her up to get some answers out of her.

"Why aren't you a softie today?" Rory teased, but she sounded distracted.

"Rory, are you ok? You seem a little distracted and distant. You want to talk about it?" Jess sighed deciding to get right to the point.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Work's just being hectic right now." Rory had never lied so much in one day before.

"Ok. Well if you can, try to get off early ok? I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh! Tell me! Tell me!" Rory squealed.

"Uh uh. You have to wait to find out." Jess told her.

"Fine!" Rory pretended to be upset, but giggled. "I'll see you tonight Jess. I gave to finish my article. Once I get this done and I look over it, I can head home. So the longer you keep me on the phone, the longer it will be until I get home."

"Ok bye!" Jess pretended to be over enthusiastic about seeing her, but didn't hang up.

"Jess! I didn't mean that fast." Rory laughed. "I'll see you later. Bye Jess."

"Bye Ror, see ya!" Jess hung up the phone smiling. He had a big dinner planned out for tonight. A nice candle lit dinner with pasta and some wine. He was even going to make a pie. He smiled and began working on his romantic dinner for Rory. He knew it was out of character, but he thought Rory needed something special.

- - -

Rory's smile faded as soon as she hung up the phone. She couldn't do this anymore. Lie to Jess and her mom. She had to just come out and say it. But she was afraid of what Jess would say. Everywhere she looked she saw them. Little children with their parents. She wanted to start a family, but didn't know if Jess was ready for that yet.

"Rory. You don't look too well. Maybe you should go home." Rory's boss, Mr. Black, suggested.

"I'm almost finished with this piece, then I will leave." Rory looked up immediately and began typing.

"Alright, but I think you need to take some time off. You seem distracted. Everything ok at home?"

"Yes. Everything's fine. Just tired I guess." Rory lied, yet again.

"Ok. Get that piece done and head home ok?" Mr. Black left shaking his head.

_Shoot! Even my boss notices. I have to talk to Jess. _Rory thought. She finished her article quickly and turned it in. She waved to her fellow employees and clocked out. She walked slowly to her car, looking around at all the families and children that passed her bye. A tear formed in her eye and she wiped it away before anyone could see.

- - -

Jess was waiting for Rory. He wanted this night to be special. It was just after four when he heard the door unlock. He quickly turned off all the lights and stood by the table.

Rory opened the door and absentmindedly threw her keys on the counter. She noticed that all the lights were off and looked around. She walked into the dining room and saw Jess standing there with a beautifully decorated table. He pulled out a rose and handed it to her.

"What's all of this?" Rory asked surprised.

"Just thought I would do something special for you tonight." Jess kissed her and pulled out her chair. "Sit."

Rory giggled and sat down. "Pasta! Aren't you the romantic tonight?" Rory smiled, but then frowned. "I didn't forget something did I? Our anniversary, birthday?" She was confused by this sudden burst of romanticism.

"No. You didn't forget anything." Jess sighed and sat down across from her. "I just thought you needed something special. You seem kind of down lately."

"Jess…" Rory began but couldn't finish her sentence. She got up and walked to their bedroom leaving a confused Jess behind.

"Rory?" Jess got up and followed her. He saw her sitting on the bed with something on her lap. He sat next to her. "What's that?"

"It's my photo album, well my mom's. She made it for me. It's all of my pictures from when I was a baby up to when I was in high school." She opened it to the first page and there was a picture of a newborn Rory.

"You were a cute baby." Jess complimented.

"Haha. Thanks." She turned the pages slowly and carefully looked over each page. When she finished she looked up at Jess and sighed.

"Jess. Do you ever think about…" She paused and looked away.

"About what?" Jess tilted his head to the side, trying to interpret her strange behavior.

"…about having kids. About starting a family. Jess, I want to have a baby." Rory finally managed to say. She had been keeping it in for so long now that it felt like such a relief to get if off her chest.

Jess was shocked. He hadn't expected that. He stared at her blankly and she looked away, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Yes. I think about it every day. I just don't want to be a screw up father and ruin our kid's life." Jess stood up and walked to the window. Leaning against the wall.

"You wouldn't be a screw up. Jess you're not like your dad or my dad. You are a different person, and the experience you had while growing up, that helps you so you won't make the same mistake." Rory pleaded with him. She really wanted this, even though she knew it would cause a waiver in her career. She really wanted to have a baby.

"Rory…" Jess sat down next to her. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but Rory wanted to have a baby so bad. He could see it in her eyes. The pain he saw there when he mentioned not being a good dad.

"I knew it. I knew you would be upset. I should have just kept it to myself like I have been these past few months." Rory began sobbing. She tossed her photo album to the side and stood up.

Jess stared at her for a minute. He didn't know what to say or do. She was obviously upset and hurt. He had no idea she had been holding all this in for the past few months.

"Rory. Why didn't you tell me before?" Jess walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and comforting her.

"I-I wanted to, but I was afraid you were gonna respond just like this." She sobbed harder and clung tightly to Jess.

"I never said I didn't want to have kids Ror. I just, I don't know. I'm sorry Rory." He stroked her hair gently and she started to pull away.

"Let's just forget this happened. You obviously don't want this like I do, so forget it." Rory got up and stalked out of the room. She sat down at the table and waited for Jess. He sighed and walked out of the room, sitting across from her again.

Rory calmly served herself some food and began eating, not noticing Jess watching her every move.

"Rory. I think we should try." Jess stated.

"What?" Rory looked up trying to hide her excitement.

"I think we should try having a baby." Jess smiled.

"Really? Jess, don't do this just because I want it. I want you to want it too." Rory poked at her food.

"I want it." Jess stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down so that he was eyelevel with her. "Rory Mariano, let's try having a baby."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I know." Jess smirked. "Now finish eating this meal I slaved over for hours and hours." Jess ordered.

"Ok." Rory dug into her food, obviously hungry. She was, of course, a Gilmore. She could eat a mountain for all he knew.

After dinner both of them cleaned up. They washed the dishes in silent contentment, glancing at each other every now and then followed by a kiss.

"Jess, I love you." Rory whispered. Jess turned to her and kissed her.

"I love you too."

They finished the dishes and cleaned up. They sat down on the couch and Jess leaned in to kiss Rory. The passion in their kisses never ceased to fail. Slowly Jess began to make soft kisses down her neck. She sighed and stroked Jess's hair.

Jess lifted her off the couch and carried her to their bedroom, where they continues kissing. Rory pulled at the hem of Jess's shirt, trying to pull it off. Jess stopped kissing her and helped her pull it off. Beginning to pull Rory's shirt off.

- - -

The next morning Rory woke up late. She looked at the clock and it was already 7:30. She should be on her way to work now. She jumped out of bed and put on some clothes.

"Jess! We're going to be late for work!" She panicked.

"Ugh!" Jess moaned rolling over to face his wife. "Just call in sick Ror." Jess sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking up to see Rory's distressed face, he smiled and kissed her. He patted the space next to him and looked up expectantly.

"I-I uh, I don't know." Rory stuttered. "Mr. Brown did say I should take a few personal days off, but I don't know Jess."

"Come on!" Jess pleaded.

Rory sighed, smiled, and sat down next to him. "Alright. I'll call and tell them I'll be out today."

Jess smiled and kissed Rory again. Another romantic day was spent and the lovely couple laid there in contentment.

Rory had decided to call Lane later that day.

"Hello?"

"Lane! I miss you!" Rory squealed and flung herself onto the bed.

"Rory?! Ahh! I miss you too! When are you coming to visit? Zach and I are waiting for you!" Lane said excitedly.

"I know, but it's just too hard with work. You know how the journalism business is. Work, work, work. Writing and more writing." Rory babbled on.

"How is work going?"

"It's going great! I love every minute of it, and Jess is doing great too. He loves his job and he is starting to work on his next book." Rory beamed.

"That's great. Tell him congrats for me." Lane exclaimed.

"I will. So I have something to tell you." Rory quietly informed Lane.

"What?"

"Jess and I are…"

"Pregnant?!" Lane asked practically screaming.

"No, but we are trying." Rory blushed even though Lane couldn't see her.

"That's great! You will inform me of any news as soon as you find out right?"

"Of course. Just don't tell my mom. I don't want to get her hopes up just cuz we're trying. So yeah, keep it quiet." Rory asked.

"Oh I won't say anything. My lips are sealed." Lane pretended to zip her lips and lock them.

"Good. Hey I gotta go. I'll call you later ok?" Rory said goodbye.

"Alrighty! Bye Ror!" Lane hung up and smiled. She knew Rory wanted to have kids, and this was great that they were trying.

Rory sighed and laid down next to a sleeping Jess. She curled up next to him and kissed his forehead.

- - -

Three weeks had gone by. A crying Rory sat on her bed. It was negative. She had thought for sure that she was pregnant, but no. She wasn't. She slumped to the floor and began sobbing.

Jess came home to find Rory on the floor crying. He rushed to her side and sat next to her. "Rory? What's wrong?"

"Jess…it, it was negative." Rory was barely understandable. But he heard enough to know what was causing Rory so much pain.

"I'm sorry." Jess apologized, he knew he had to comfort her, but he didn't know how.

"Jess, I'm sorry for freaking out. We only just started and I'm freaking out here. I just hoped that I was pregnant." Rory wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know. But that doesn't mean we can't keep trying." Jess comforted her.

"Yeah." She sat up and hugged Jess, who lifted her up and put her on the bed. Rory giggled and began kissing Jess.

* * *

**Hope you like! Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading!**


	2. What Hurts The Most

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy. I will try to update both of my stories as soon as I can, but basketball season just started and it's harder for me to find time to write. So be patient! Hope you enjoy the story so far! R&R**

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 2

What Hurts The Most

A very gloomy Rory woke up the next day. She had taken the week off after the "incident" and she still hadn't fully recovered from her disappointment. She sighed and closed her eyes again, not wanting to face life today.

Jess felt Rory stir and heard her sigh. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to her. Seeing her so sad was hurting him, but he couldn't do anything about it. Well he could, but he couldn't just snap his fingers and make it happen.

"Ror?" Jess asked turning on his side and staring at her lovingly.

"Hmm?" Rory mumbled and opened her eyes. Jess was staring at her and she was caught off guard.

"You awake?" Jess playfully questioned and poked her.

Rory sighed pretending to be annoyed, "Now I am. Gee thanks!" She couldn't keep a straight face and laughed, but her smile quickly faded. It was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Jess frowned, he wanted so much for Rory to be happy, to laugh at nothing and see the twinkle in her eye. He just couldn't communicate with her, he wasn't very good at sharing his emotions, thoughts (sometimes), and feelings. To tell Rory that he was sorry and that this was hurting him as much as her, would be like sticking knives in his arm.

He was getting better though, the new adult Jess had matured intensely since he left Stars Hollow. Despite all his maturity, he still had that solid wall he put up to shield people from seeing inside him.

"Rory. I…" He didn't know what to say. He wanted to pour out his heart and soul, but he just couldn't.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I'm being so unfair to you. I want to visit my mom. I miss her." She looked up and Jess saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Fine. We'll go next weekend ok?" Jess didn't like Stars Hollow, but he knew that Rory loved it there. It was her home, and she missed her mother.

"Rory…never mind." Jess quickly regretted not talking to her.

"Ok." Rory looked down sadly.

Jess was frustrated with himself. Even this mature Jess was hurting Rory. He hated himself for it. "Rory I miss you. I miss the happy you. Are you ok?" Jess finally got up the courage to tell Rory how he felt. It was the hardest thing he had done, besides leaving her.

"I-I thought I was, but I'm not. Jess, I keep letting disappointment take over me and then I break down. I shouldn't want this so much." Rory sobbed.

Jess moved closer to Rory and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. He gently rubbed her back and thought of what to say to her.

"Jess, was it right to start trying? Do you think it's putting too much stress on us?" Rory finally asked.

Jess held her close, he could feel her trembling. "Maybe."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe…maybe we are putting too much pressure on us, and the pressure is causing stress, and the stress is too much for us to handle now. With work and bills."

"So we should stop trying then?" Rory began crying again.

"No, I never said that. I'm just saying that maybe we need to let things happen. Not try too hard you know?" Jess explained.

"Yeah. I guess so." Rory sniffled feeling stupid. She was putting a lot of stress on herself and when things weren't happening the way she wanted, she freaked out.

"What do you say? Just keep things as casual and see what happens?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Jess." She whispered.

"Don't be. I love you." Jess kissed the top of her head.

- - -

Rory called into her work to take a few weeks off. She wanted to clear her head and visit her mom. Jess even took a few weeks off too. He would still write and do some business over the phone, but he wouldn't have to go to work.

The were packing to stay for a week and Jess could still see how unhappy Rory was. She tried to hide it, at times she did, but Jess knew her too well. He sighed watching her move about absentmindedly.

"Rory. Sit down, I'll finish packing." Jess suggested. Rory looked up at him and shook her head in agreement. She sat down and watched Jess intently. He saw her stare and him and smirked.

"What? Can't get enough of me I see." He teased.

"Don't be too sure Dodger." Rory grinned and stood up, walking over to him.

"Oh, so it's not just my good looks, it's my body you're after huh?" Jess stopped packing and moved closer to Rory, his face just centimeters from hers.

"Maybe…" Rory whispered slowly kissing him.

They kissed passionately until they finally had to break apart for air. They held each other close and Rory finally spoke up. "We should get going. If we want to make it there before night."

Jess reluctantly let go of Rory and picked up their bags. He turned around abruptly and kissed Rory. Rory giggled and grabbed her purse, keys, and a mug of coffee. Jess rolled his eyes when he saw the mug in her hand and smirked.

"Hey a Gilmore girl needs her coffee!" Rory defended.

"But you're not a Gilmore anymore, you're a Mariano. Remember?" Jess shot back.

Rory sighed in defeat, "But I am still a Gilmore by blood." Rory haughtily replied.

"Oh darn. And I thought I had you trapped." Jess sarcastically remarked.

Rory shook her head and closed the door behind them. "I love being a Mariano though." Rory whispered in Jess's ear. Jess smiled and handed her a bag.

"Here Mrs. Mariano. Take your bag, or better yet, mine. It's much lighter."

"Why Jess Mariano! I am appalled! Are you saying I'm a heavy packer?!"

"Yes I am." Jess stood proudly.

"You're right, but hey a girl needs her clothes, it's a lifeline." Rory laughed.

"Well my lifeline are books." Jess stated matter-of-factly. Rory made a shocked face and crossed her arms.

"I see how it is! Books are your lifeline, but not your wife? Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I just took the keys and drove to Stars Hollow by myself, now would you?" Rory pretended to be offended.

"Rory I didn't mean that!" Jess tried to make amends thinking he really did offend her.

Rory giggled, "Jess, I was just kidding. I love you." Rory said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"I knew that." Jess shrugged, trying to keep his composure.

- - -

They arrived at Stars Hollow in a few hours, as they saw the sign Jess sighed. "Welcome to Peewee Village." Jess mumbled.

"Jess! This is my home! Well sorta, it's my hometown. I grew up here." Rory laid her head on Jess's shoulder and smiled when she saw Kirk running to the Diner to announce their arrival.

"Ah great! We can't even arrive without anyone knowing.' Jess complained.

Rory stifled a laugh and looked out the window. "Oh my gosh! Jess look!" Rory shrieked.

"It's a good thing I can see, because I can't hear now." Jess said rubbing his ears. Rory hit his arm playfully. Jess laughed and looked at where she was pointing.

"I can't believe it! They threw us a welcome home party!" Rory clapped her hands excitedly.

"You are acting like a little kid Rory."

"I like it!" Rory said in a small voice. Jess rolled his eyes and pulled parked next to the diner.

"Three, two, one." Jess covered his ears and as if on cue, Lorelai came running out screaming.

"RORY!!"

"MOM!" Rory jumped out of the car and ran to her mom. They ran into each other and fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh daughter of mine how I have missed you so." Lorelai dramatically said.

Rory hugged her mom tightly and stood up with her. "It's so great to be back. Even if it is just to visit." Lorelai looked down sadly.

"Why do you have to live so far away?"

"I'm sorry mom, but Jess's work is there and I didn't want him to give it up for me."

"Well you should have." Lorelai selfishly replied and glared at Jess as he walked up to him.

"Talking about me already I see." Jess seethed.

"There's the son-in-law who took my daughter away from me." Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him and pulled Rory protectively to her.

"Yep, and she gladly came with me. I think it's because I'm so good looking. Plus my body is pretty amazing too." Jess smugly shot back.

"You are poisoning her mind! That's what it is!" Lorelai covered Rory's ears as Rory struggled from her grip.

"Mom! Stop being mean to Jess." Rory knew that her Jess and Lorelai were just teasing each other, it's how their relationship ended up. They never really showed affection to each other except on rare occasions.

"He is poisoning your mind. It must be a writers thing."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with a writer. They are just more complex than most beings. You being one of the less complex." Jess smirked and walked next to Rory.

"Rory! You're husband is being a meanie! Make him stop." Lorelai whined.

"Sorry, but when you talk about writers and my man that way, well you deserve it."

"Ooh, traitor!"

Rory laughed and grabbed Jess's hand. "Come on, I'm starving."

"Lukey!" Lorelai sung as she walked in the Diner.

"Never call me Lukey! Rory, Jess it's so nice to see you guys. How long you here for?" Luke asked giving Rory and Jess a hug.

"About a week. Give or take." Jess shrugged placing his arm around Rory's waist.

"Yeah. Luke can I have some coffee, and food! I'm starving." Rory pulled Jess along and sat at a table.

"Already taken care of." Luke said handing them their food.

"Jess, you look great. How are things at the book store?" Luke inquired sitting next to him.

"Things are going great. I'm writing another book now." Jess said eating his burger and fries.

"Yeah, Jess is doing amazing." Rory placed her hand on top of Jess's and smiled.

"Rory is doing great too." Jess praised her. Rory blushed and squeezed his hand gently.

"It's no big deal."

"Tell them about your promotion. And about your articles." Jess encouraged.

"Well I am now an official writer for the newspaper. I get to have articles in the paper almost everyday." Rory happily explained. Jess looked at her and he was beaming.

"So how's married life treating you?" Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows at Rory and Jess.

"Mom. That's private." Rory turned red.

"Yes, please say no more." Luke quickly stood up and walked away turning more and more red by the minute.

"It's amazing mother." Jess smirked.

"Don't call me mother! I don't want to feel like my mom." Lorelai pointed her finger at Jess. "So it's amazing huh?"

"Oh you bet. Rory is amazing. She could give you some tips for your own marriage." Jess was smug. He knew that if he wanted, he could make Lorelai feel embarrassed.

"Jess. Stop it." Rory was extremely red now.

"Images! Images that shouldn't be in my head are in my head!" Lorelai shrieked. "Make them go away!"

"You have just ruined mom's innocent mind" Rory informed Jess.

"I don't think it's that innocent." Jess chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right." Rory agreed.

Lorelai had gotten up and was now bugging Luke. "Honey, let's rent movies for tonight." She was whining.

"What for?"

"We're gonna celebrate Rory and Jess being here."

"Isn't that what the whole party outside is supposed to be?" Luke asked annoyed.

"They all left. And it was just a big banner anyway."

"Fine. But no Willy Wonka." Luke sternly told her.

"Aww, come on Luke."

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Fine." Lorelai said walking back to the couple. "I'm going to go rent some movies for tonight. I'll meet you at the house later."

"Alright mom. We're gonna go pay Lane a visit." Rory said pulling Jess with her.

"Ooh fun. See ya."

"Do I have to go?" Jess playfully whined.

"Yes."

"Fine."

- - -

Lane opened the door when she heard a knock on the door. She had known Rory was coming to town, but she wanted to tell her something as soon as she could. The twins came running to the door.

"Rory!" Lane exclaimed and hugged her.

"Lane! I miss you!"

Jess pretended to cough and Rory and Lane turned to look at him.

"Hi." Jess waved and looked at Rory. "Look, if I'm going to be left out, maybe I should meet you at the house." Jess suggested.

"Ok. You do that." Rory said, kissing him bye. Jess pulled out a copy of_ A Farewell To Arms_ from his back pocket and walked to the gazebo to read.

- - -

"So Lane, what's new with you? The twins seem happy." Rory tried to keep a smile on her face when mentioning the twins. She loved them, but she was still having a hard time dealing with not being pregnant.

"Kwan and Steve are great, Zach is doing great, and I'm amazing!" She said happily bringing Rory into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"I have something to tell you Rory." Lane timidly said.

"Ok shoot." Rory smiled.

"Ok, well Zach and I are, well, we're having another baby." Lane smiled.

"You-you are? Wow, that's, uh, that's great." Rory smiled falsely.

"Yeah, we are so excited. It's gonna be a handful though." Lane sighed and looked at Rory who was turning pale.

"You ok?"

"Um. Actually I don't feel to well. I'm gonna go find Jess. I'll see you later Lane." Rory quickly got up and walked out, waving as she left the house. As soon as she was out of sight, she took off running.

- - -

Jess was reading peacefully in the gazebo when he was Rory running, no she was sprinting, across the town square. He closed his book and stood up and followed her. He knew where she was going of course, it's where she always went when she was upset. She was going to the bridge.

"Rory! Rory wait!" Jess called after her and he ran faster.

"No, no, no!" Rory shouted through tears.

"Rory, wait. What happened?" Jess hollered.

Rory ignored him and ran faster, if that was even possible. Jess began to catch up to her and they both slowed when they got to the bridge.

Rory sat down and began sobbing harder than she ever had before. Jess walked quickly to her side and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Rory fell apart in his arms, she let Jess hold her together. Lane was having another baby and Rory wasn't having one. It just wasn't fair. Lane already had kids, Rory didn't.

"Rory, what happened?" Jess was starting to get scared.

"La-Lane, is-is having a baby." Rory managed to say.

Realization hit Jess like a bomb. Rory hadn't ever gotten over their first pregnancy test and Lane, her best friend, having another baby wasn't good right now. Jess held her tighter now, not wanting to let her go.

"It's ok Ror. Everything will be fine." Jess whispered, rocking her gently.

"N-no it isn't." Rory sobbed louder.

"Yes it will. Ror, we've only been trying for two months. The last test you took was a month ago. Rory, all we have to do is be patient." Jess tried to reason with her.

Rory knew Jess was right. She sighed and nodded. Jess began to loosen his grip on her when she stiffened. "No Jess. Don't move." Rory begged. She felt so safe and secure in his arms.

Jess nodded and held her. They sat there for a good ten minutes when Jess suggested they go to the house.

"No, let's just stay a while longer. Read to me?" Rory asked.

"Alright, but all I have on me is Hemmingway." Jess informed her.

"That's fine." Rory mumbled quietly. Jess pulled out the book and began reading to her.

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think and give any advice...thank you! Review please! :)**


	3. What's Wrong With Me?

**Next chapter!! Hope you all like! Thanks for all the reviews! Please review this chapter too!**

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 3

What's Wrong With Me?

Jess had been reading to Rory for three hours now. It was getting late and dark outside. Both of them hadn't moved at all since they had been there and Jess was starting to feel stiff.

"Ror, let's head to the house now. You're tired." Jess closed the book and moved slightly.

"Alright." Rory reluctantly replied and slowly stood up. She turned around and watched him as he got up. She was hurting and she wanted Jess to be near her, to hold her and keep her safe.

"You alright?" Jess asked gently wrapping his arm around her.

"No." Rory whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She blinked and the tears came pouring down.

Jess hated seeing Rory cry. It made him hurt and feel uncomfortable. He loved her, but it was still hard to deal with other people's feelings. He tightened his grip on her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok Rory." He tried encouraging her, to make her feel better, but it didn't.

"Why Jess? Why can't we have a baby?"

"Who said we can't?"

"Me. We have been trying, been wanting this, but we can't get pregnant." Rory cried.

Jess knew she was taking this way out of proportion, but he had to support her. They walked to the house in silence, the only sound was the noise of Rory's sniffles and quiet sobs.

The door opened as they reached it and Lorelai cheerfully greeted them, noticing Rory she frowned and glared at Jess.

"Rory, what's wrong? What did Jess do?" Lorelai accused.

"Jess didn't do anything." Rory sobbed even louder.

"What's going on?" Lorelai looked at Jess as Rory walked to the bathroom and locked herself in there.

"Lane is having another baby. Rory is upset." Jess sighed, knowing that it would have been hard for Rory to tell her mom what happened.

"So my son-in-law isn't getting busy enough for my daughter? You need to work harder!"

"Oh I'm sure that getting busy almost every night isn't enough. We're not you and Luke." Jess snapped. He was upset too, and Lorelai's sarcasm and teasing wasn't helping anyone.

"Alright, alright. Images in my head that I don't need there. I'm scarred for life now." Lorelai raised her hands in surrender and covered her eyes with one hand. Jess smirked and walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Rory." Jess knocked on the door.

"Go away Jess. I don't want to talk to anyone!" Rory called from inside.

"Rory. Come on."

"No!" She shrieked.

Jess sighed and walked away. Lorelai walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and stepped into Rory's room.

"I see the old Jess is still inside there." Lorelai muttered under her breath as she approached the bathroom door. "Rory, honey, let me in."

"I-I don't want to talk." Rory stuttered.

"Come on. You need to talk about this." Lorelai grabbed the door knob and waited for Rory to open the door.

Rory crawled across the floor and unlocked the door. She looked up at her mom as she entered the bathroom and then looked away. Lorelai sat next to her daughter and sighed.

"So what's bothering you?" Lorelai questioned.

"I don't know. I mean I know I should be happy for Lane and all, she's having a baby. But I am also so mad at her. I know it's not her fault, but I still feel like blaming her. Why does she get to have a baby? She already has twins. It should be Jess and me. Why can't we have a baby?" Rory began crying and her mom wrapped her arms around her comfortingly.

"Hon, you need to stop stressing about this. Maybe the stress is making it harder for you to get pregnant. It could put a strain on your body. Just give it time. You can't expect it to happen right away." Lorelai tried to calm Rory down.

"Mom. Where's Jess? I should apologize for not opening the door."

"He went into your room a few minutes ago." Lorelai said as Rory stood up and opened the door. She turned around and hugged her mom. "Thanks mom."

Lorelai smiled. "Any time kiddo."

- - -

Jess had been sitting in Rory's room waiting for her. He knew that her mom would be able to get into there and talk to her, but he wanted his wife to talk to him. To deal with their problems together. He stood up, grabbed his jacket and a book, and headed to the bridge.

Rory walked into her room expecting to see Jess, but he wasn't there. "Jess?!" Rory checked the whole house and finally decided to check town. She ran to Doose's, the gazebo, Luke's, and the bookstore when she finally snapped.

The bridge! Rory thought. She ran to the bridge and found Jess sitting there, book in hand. She slowed her run to a jog and finally stopped next to him and sat down.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jess replied closing the book and setting it down.

"So what are you doing?" Rory asked knowing all to well what he was doing.

"Just thought I'd get some fresh air and read." Jess raked his fingers through his hair and looked at Rory. "Look Rory, if you just came for some small talk, I'm not in the mood."

"Jess. Jess, I'm sorry I flipped out back there. I don't know why I did." Rory looked away and hid her face from him.

Jess stared at her and finally spoke. "Rory, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry." Rory whispered, standing up. "I'll let you read and clear your head."

"Rory." Jess groaned knowing he made a mistake. He stood up just as she turned around.

"I'm sorry Jess. I'm being so obsessive and emotional over this whole situation. It's no big deal, and I'm making it a big deal." Rory began breathing heavily, but tears weren't coming. She was having a shortness of breath. Jess noticed this and moved closer to her.

"Are you ok?" Jess looked concerned and Rory nodded. She tried to take a step closer to him, but she collapsed in his arms.

"Rory? Rory!" Jess picked her up and quickly carried her to Luke's, needing to get her into the warmth. He rushed her into Luke's and called for him. Luke crashed through the door and noticed Rory hanging from Jess's arms.

"What's going on Jess?" Luke rushed to his side.

"I don't know. She just passed out. I think I should take her to the hospital. She was having shortness of breath before she passed out."

"Alright. Let's get her into the truck, get Lorelai, and we'll take her to the hospital." Luke walked away and turned to the customers. "Alright, we are now closed! Everybody out! Free coffee next time you come!"

Kirk was about to complain when Luke stood three inches from his face and glared. Kirk shrunk under Luke's stare and dashed out, following the rest of the townspeople.

"Go get in the car, I'll be right out." Luke ordered Jess. Jess nodded and quickly walked outside and got into Luke's truck. It didn't take him long to close up the diner and rush to the truck. "Let's get Lorelai and we'll head to the hospital."

"Ok." Jess looked down at Rory who was unconscious in his arms. He frowned and looked out the window. He knew that the stress of wanting to have a baby would finally catch up to her. He just hoped she would be alright.

Luke practically sped to Lorelai's house and kept honking until she finally came out.

"What's going on!?" Lorelai angrily shouted.

"Get in the car and let's go! Rory passed out and we're not sure what happened or what's wrong with her." Luke explained in a hurry.

"What?!" Lorelai shouted running to the car. "We're not all going to fit into your car! Let's take Jess and Rory's car." Lorelai ran inside and grabbed their keys. She unlocked the car as Luke helped Jess get Rory into the car.

"What did you do Jess?" Lorelai questioned trying not to sound angry or accusing.

"I didn't do anything. You think I would purposefully make Rory pass out?!" Jess nearly shouted, irritated.

Lorelai sighed, she had to calm down. She knew it wasn't his fault, it was just easier to blame everything on him, even now. "I know, you wouldn't do that to her. What happened?"

"She fainted, what's it look like?" Jess sarcastically replied.

Luke grunted and turned around, glaring at him. Jess closed his eyes and sighed. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and slowly opened his eyes.

"We were talking at the bridge and she started to have difficulty breathing and just collapsed into my arms."

"Is she breathing now?" Lorelai panicked.

"Yes." Jess clenched his teeth to prevent any sarcasm slip through his tone.

The rest of the drive was a silent one, the atmosphere tense and anxious. Upon their arrival at the hospital Rory stirred a bit, but never fully gained consciousness. Jess was getting anxious and wanted to get her checked as soon as possible.

"Any day now would be nice." Jess snapped as Luke and Lorelai were getting out of the car.

"Calm down Jess." Luke shot back.

"I'm going to just leave you behind and take her in without you." Jess gently lifted her from the car and carried her inside. Lorelai and Luke had to speed up in order to keep up with him.

"Slow down Jess. If you aren't careful you might end up tripping or something, then we'll have to kids in the hospital." Lorelai warned.

"I'm not a child. Neither is Rory. She is your daughter, but not a kid anymore." Jess didn't mean to be so rude, he was just worried, and the old Jess started to come out.

"Well excuse me." Lorelai muttered turning away and rolling her eyes. Jess sighed and turned to her.

"I'm sorry." Jess practically whispered. He didn't like to apologize, especially to Lorelai. It was hard for him to do.

"It's alright. Let's get her signed in."

"Fine."

Luke was already ahead of the game. He had her signed in before either of them had time to notice him gone. Five minutes later they called for Rory and Jess carried her in. Glancing back at Luke and Lorelai to see if it was ok if he went in with her.

Lorelai smiled faintly and nudged her head, motioning him to go. Jess returned a small smile and followed the nurse.

"So what happened hon?" the nurse asked, ready to take notes if necessary.

"My wife was starting to get shortness of breath and then collapsed in my arms. She didn't mention feeling unwell or anything. She just kinda fell." Jess informed her.

"Hmmm, alright. I'll get a doctor to come examine her. She hasn't gained consciousness since then?"

"No. She stirred a little bit, but never woke up."

The nurse nodded and motioned them to enter the room. "Set her on the bed and we'll be in shortly." She walked out of the room.

Jess carefully placed Rory on the bed and sat down net to her. "Rory. Rory, please wake up. Don't scare me like this. It can't be like the accident." He whispered into her ear.

Rory moved slightly and made a small noise, but didn't open her eyes. Jess sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. Ten minutes later the doctor walked in. Jess stood up quickly and looked at him expectantly.

"Hello Mr. Mariano. I'm Dr. Robertson. I just want to ask a few questions and then I'll examine your wife."

"Sure." Jess sat back down as the doctor pulled up a chair.

"So I already have the information on what happened, now I'll ask you some more medical questions." The doctor looked at Jess asking for approval, Jess nodded.

"Ok. So does your wife have any medical conditions?"

"No."

"Alright. Has she been stressed lately, emotional, mood swings?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, she has." Jess answered.

"Ok. Any change in eating habits?" The doctor began scribbling down Jess's answers.

"No."

"When was her last period?"

"I don't know." Jess shook his head.

"Ok. Well I'll take some tests, check her heart rate, blood pressure, and see if we can find anything wrong with her." Dr. Robertson got up and walked to Rory's bed. He took her pulse and nodded, mumbling to himself.

Jess watched uneasily and waited for the doctor to say something. The doctor pulled out a needle and drew some blood from Rory's arm.

"What's that for?" Jess asked cautiously.

"To make sure everything is alright with her blood. Enough production of blood cells or high or low blood sugar." Dr. Robertson walked out of the room and Jess sat down next to Rory again. He was getting a little worried.

What could be wrong? She was healthy and fine. Maybe work was stressing her out, they were trying too hard to have a baby, maybe they should take it easy.

Rory moved again and slowly opened her eyes. "Jess?"

"Rory. Oh you're ok." Jess rushed to her side and took her hand in his.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You fainted, we brought you to the hospital. You've been out for a good hour or so now. We wanted to bring you in to make sure everything was fine. The doctor is coming in with results soon." Jess kissed her forehead.

"Oh." Rory whispered. She looked up at Jess with big eyes.

"What?" Jess asked raising an eyebrow.

"Last time we were here, well I was here, you left. You're not leaving again are you?" Rory panicked.

"What? No Rory. This is different. We're married now and I'm not leaving you." Jess assured her.

"Ok good. Just making sure." She let out a small sigh of relief.

"You're mom and Luke are outside. You want me to get them?" Jess started to get up.

"No! Stay with me!" Rory held tighter onto Jess hand and he could see the strain in her eyes.

"Ok."

"Did you at least bring a book?" Rory tried to get her mind off of where she was.

Jess checked his pocket, but nothing was there. "Ah, shoot! No, I must have left it at Luke's"

"Oh ok." Rory weakly smiled and closed her eyes. Jess sat down closer to her and began stroking her hair. "I love you Jess."

That caught him by surprise. They had told each other they loved them, but they had almost had a fight earlier and she fainted. He smiled, "I love you too. Don't scare me anymore or no more bedtime stories." Jess playfully added.

Rory giggled. "So Mr. Mariano won't read me his new chapters every night?" Her eyes got wide and she pouted.

Jess couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I will! But you have to be a good little girl."

Rory glared at him and smiled. "That's right Dodger. You'll be a good kid for me."

Jess shook his head and smirked. "You know, that's the second time someone has referred to us as 'kids.' First your mom, now we are referring to each other as kids."

Rory smiled. "Jess, how is your book coming along? I want you to read to me."

"Changing subjects are we? It's coming along. I don't have any new ideas at the moment, but they will come. Where is the doctor?" Jess turned around suddenly remembering where they were at.

"How long has he been gone?" Rory asked starting to sit up, but Jess held her down.

"I don't remember." Jess said turning to the door just as the doctor walked in.

"Ah, I see the patient is awake." Dr. Robertson smiled warmly.

"Yeah." Jess replied.

"So your test results will be in soon. Just relax and try not to let your body feel stressed. The nurse should be in soon."

- - -

Thirty minutes later the nurse walked in with Rory's results. Jess stood up and paced around the room.

"Well?" Jess finally asked, growing impatient.

The nurse looked up at Jess and smiled at his impatience. "It's ok Mr. Mariano. Calm down. Nothing is wrong with her, she'll be fine."

"Well why did she faint then?" Jess demanded an answer.

"Because…"

* * *

**Cliff hanger!! hahaha! lol Hope you liked it! Please review! I would appreciate it.**


	4. News, Flashbacks, and Mothers

****

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really love hearing what you have to say! Keep them coming! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 4

News, Flashbacks, and Mothers

"Because?" Jess urged.

"Your wife is pregnant. Congratulations you two." the nurse happily replied.

Rory's eyes widened and she sat up. Jess looked over at her and smiled softly.

"I-I am?" Rory whispered as Jess sat next to her. The nurse nodded and smiled, walking out.

"Happy?" Jess asked uncertain.

Rory began to cry. "Absolutely."

_Flashback_

_Rory drove to Philadelphia in a hurry. She wanted, no needed, to see Jess. She just declined Logan's proposal and she knew exactly why. _

_She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, suddenly becoming nervous. She slowly stepped out of the car and headed inside Truncheon Books. It was after hours so she knew she should head straight up to Jess's apartment._

_Rory gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer. _

_"Be right there!" Jess called from the inside. He opened the door and stood surprised, staring at Rory. "What are you doing here?" He didn't say it to be rude, he was surprised and shocked after their last encounter._

_"I, uh, I need to talk to you." Rory quietly replied._

_"Oh. Ok. Come in." Jess opened the door wider and let her in._

_Rory walked in, turned to face him, and looked at him expectantly. _

_"Do you wanna sit down?" Jess asked feeling awkward. Rory nodded and followed him to the couch. _

_"So?" Jess urged._

_"Jess I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. When I came here last time, I came here to see you, but I was also angry with Logan. I wanted to get away from him, to feel safe and normal. When I kissed you I wanted it to last forever, but I couldn't stoop to his level. So that's why I didn't allow anything to happen. And when I said no to Logan's proposal, I knew that it was because of you. It was because I loved you. I still love you. And I know that now you probably don't love me, so I'll leave now." Rory started to move, but Jess grabbed her wrist._

_"Rory, I never stopped loving you. I always have and always will. When I told you I loved you when I got my car, I meant it." Jess moved closer to Rory. She looked up at him with watery eyes and smiled. Jess moved in and kissed her. _

_They kissed passionately as Jess slowly moved on top of her. He stopped abruptly and she stared at him confused. _

_"What?" Rory asked._

_"Don't you think we should do this someplace more comfortable?" Jess picked her up and Rory giggled. He carried her to his bedroom and gently placed her on his bed, picking up where they left off._

_- - -_

_Rory opened her eyes the next morning and Jess smiled at her. _

_"'Morning." _

_"Good morning." Rory sighed and snuggled closer to Jess. "I have to go home for a few days. I need to tell my mom where I am and what's going on."_

_"Like what?" _

_"Like where I will be living, and where I will work." _

_"Well you'll live here and work, well you'll have to find that yourself." _

_"So you do want me to move in with you?" Rory sat up smiling._

_"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what I mean." Jess shook his head and looked at Rory._

_Rory smiled and kissed him. "Well I better start heading home and start packing then. You will come and help me pack right?"_

_"Yeah. When do you want me to go?" _

_"I'll call you." Rory got out of bed and got dressed. _

_- - -_

_A few weeks had passed and Rory was almost all packed and ready to move to Philadelphia. She wasn't feeling well and she was tired. _

_"Hon, are you alright?" Lorelai asked walking into Rory's room and sitting next to her. _

_"I'm not feeling to great. I feel nauseous and tired." _

_"Rory, are you sure you're not, you know…pregnant?" Lorelai questioned watching her daughter intently._

_"I don't think…oh my gosh!" Rory jumped out of bed and looked for her planner. She flipped through it and sure enough she had missed her last period. She slumped on the floor and began crying._

_Lorelai followed her daughter and sat next to her. "Do you want me to go get you a test?"_

_"Please?" Rory sobbed._

_Her mom left and came back in no time, Rory took the test and waited for the results._

_"Go check it." Lorelai urged._

_"No, you." Rory nervously replied._

_"Fine, we'll go together." Lorelai took Rory's hand and checked the results. They peered onto the counter and both sighed. It was positive. _

_"Go call Jess." Lorelai said rubbing Rory's back. Rory nodded with tears streaming down her face._

_She dialed his number and waited for him to answer._

_"Hello?" _

_"Jess. Can you come to Stars Hollow today?" Rory tried not to cry._

_"What's wrong?" Jess sounded worried._

_"Just please come." Rory avoided the question._

_"I'll be there soon." Jess assured her. He was already half way there, but she didn't know that._

_A few hours later Jess arrived and went into Luke's._

_"Where's Rory?" _

_"She's at Lorelai's place." Luke grunted as he took orders._

_"Ok." Jess ran out the door and ran to her house. He barged right inside and saw a startled Lorelai._

_"She's in there." Lorelai pointed to Rory's room and left the house._

_Jess walked into Rory's room and saw her laying there, she seemed to be crying. "Rory?" _

_"Jess." Rory sobbed. He sat down next to her and placed his hand on her back. She then sat up and looked at him._

_"I have to tell you something." _

_"First let me ask you something." Jess requested and stood up. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and knelt down. "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" _

_Rory began to cry more and smiled. "Yes." She hugged Jess and he sat next to her._

_"Now what did you want to tell me?" _

_"Jess. I'm pregnant." _

_Jess stumbled back a little and stood there thinking. "You're sure?" _

_Rory nodded and looked down. She continued to cry while Jess slowly sat next to her. They sat in silence for a while when Rory finally broke the silence._

_"You're not mad are you?" _

_"No. Just surprised that's all." Jess tried to calm her down. _

_"So you aren't gonna change your mind about me now that I'm pregnant? I mean you still want to marry me right?" _

_"Of course. This isn't something to be mad about." Jess felt so unlike himself right now. He never talked like this to anyone. _

_"Well what are we going to do then?" Rory asked staring expectantly at Jess._

_"Exactly what we have been planning on doing." _

_"Ok."_

_The next few weeks seemed to go by smoothly. Lorelai was unhappy about Rory leaving, especially since she was pregnant, but she got over it. Rory was fully moved into Jess's apartment and was looking for a good job._

_"Hey, where's the coffee?" Rory called from the living room._

_"I don't think we have any." Jess replied._

_"What?! That's ridiculous!" Rory stomped her foot and pouted. Jess laughed and walked into their bedroom._

_Rory suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and cried out in pain. "Ow!" She fell to the floor and Jess ran out of the bedroom._

_"What? What happened?" Jess rushed to her side and knelt down._

_"I, I don't know. OW! OW!!" Rory clutched her stomach and Jess lifted her off the ground. _

_"Alright. I'm taking you to the hospital." _

_- - -_

_A few hours later the doctor walked out to get Jess. Jess stood up quickly and walked over to him. "What happened? How is she? Is the baby ok?" _

_"Your wife is fine." The doctor replied. Jess hadn't bothered to tell the doctor that they weren't married yet, he just wanted to know how they were doing._

_"And the baby?" Jess anxiously asked._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Mariano. She lost the baby." _

_Jess stood there shocked. "How's Rory? Can I see her?" _

_The doctor looked at him sympathetically. "Yes you can. I'm very sorry sir." He led Jess to Rory's room and let him in._

_Jess walked in and sat next to Rory. She looked up at him and began crying. "Jess." She sobbed until she fell asleep._

_After they lost the baby, neither of them had discussed having another one. Rory never said anything, even though it was hurting her. After they got married she hoped that they would talk about it, but they never did. _

_Rory finally talked to Jess about trying to have a baby and he agreed that they should try. _

_End of Flashback_

"Good." Jess smiled at her.

"Jess, do you ever think about, you know, out other baby. What he or she would have looked like, how they would have acted, if it would look like me or you?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yes."

"So this is it? I can't believe we're having a baby. We have been trying for a while now."

"Yeah. You gonna tell your mom today?"

"Of course! Let's go!" Rory quickly sat up and Jess helped her get out of the bed.

"Take it easy there." Jess warned.

"Calm down Jess. I'm fine." Rory stumbled a little as she stood up and Jess grabbed her arm.

"Yeah right. And I'm Bugs Bunny." Jess sarcastically replied.

"Ooh really? I always wanted to meet him!" Rory clapped her hands as Jess rolled his eyes.

"Let's go tell your mother."

"You know she hates it when you call her that right?" Rory asked.

Jess smirked. "Oh I know. Maybe I'll even call her ma'am today too. She can't tell me anything today, after all she has a reason not to hate me."

"True, but she still will be angry with you. Maybe even make you do your Rocky impression again." She winked at him.

"I won't give in to her tricks!"

They got into their car and drove back to the Diner. Rory was excited the whole way back and Jess couldn't help but smile. Jess pulled into a parking spot and Rory nearly leaped out of the car.

"Mom!!" Rory yelled running into the Diner.

"Daughter! Oh daughter how I've missed thee!" Lorelai embraced Rory and sat down. "What's going on?" Lorelai asked when she saw the smile on Jess's face.

"Something." Jess smugly replied.

"Oh yeah, that's just helpful."

"You bet it is ma'am." Jess smirked and Rory hit his arm. "Hey what was that for?!"

"For being a meanie face." Rory joked and kissed him.

"No really, what's going on?" Lorelai was shaking in her seat. "I want in on the secret!"

Luke walked out of the kitchen and heard Lorelai being loud. "Hey, keep your voice down. You're going to scare away my customers!"

"Says the man wearing the flannel shirt and backwards cap." Jess shot back. Luke rolled his eyes and stared at Rory who was smiling. "What's with the happy faces?"

"Well since Luke is here, we'll tell you." Rory finally gave in to her mother's begging. "Mom, we're having a baby!"

"What?! Oh my gosh! That's great honey!" Lorelai hugged Rory and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to Jess and winked. "You are the man!"

"Yeah, much better than Luke obviously."

Luke turned bright red. "Aw jeez. None of that talk here. Don't you think that's personal and private?"

"Yes. But who said I like to keep your love life private?" Jess smirked.

"Dirty!" Lorelai chimed in.

"My love life is your love life." Luke snapped.

"Now that is dirty." Rory piped up. "I'm kinda tired, I think I'll head back home."

"I'll go with you." Jess stood up and took Rory's hand.

"Why? So you can do dirty things in celebration of your news?" Lorelai teased.

"Mom!" Rory snapped.

"Maybe we are mother. But that's our little secret."

"Don't call me that! Ugh!"

Jess laughed and they walked to the door. "See ya."

* * *

**There you have it! So I bet you didn't expect that huh? Don't worry, things won't always be this smooth sailing. After all this is titled "Life's Lessons". So please review!! I hope to get a lot!**


	5. Poems, Fights, and Hospitals

**Next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! It's a long one filled with a lot of excitement! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to all you faithful readers and reviewers! I appreciate it mucho! hehe! **

* * *

Life Personified

Chapter 5

Poems, Fights, and Hospitals

Jess and Rory decided to walk to Lorelai's house. They needed some fresh air and wanted to enjoy the nice weather.

"We have to leave Saturday. You know that right?" Jess asked stopping and gazing at Rory.

Rory sighed. "Yeah I know."

Jess knew that the move had been hard on Rory. She was away from her friends, family, and her home. But Rory couldn't let Jess just give up his job like that. He worked hard for it; he had gotten his act together and did something with his life.

"Rory. Speak." Jess knew something was on her mind.

She twisted her hair around her finger and looked down nervously. "I just miss home. And if…" Rory stopped, choking back tears.

"If?" Jess urged, wrapping his arm around her and looking in her eyes.

"What if something happens again?" Rory whispered, refusing to look at Jess. Jess realized what she was talking about and pulled her into a hug.

"Ror, things will be fine. Don't worry or stress about it."

"I know. I-I just can't believe this is happening and I'm afraid and nervous about this too. What if I'm not a good mom?" Rory's face was shining from the tears that flowed slowly.

"If anyone is concerned here about being a good parent, it should be me. I'm the one with the dad that left us, and my mom never really showed much parenting to me. You saw how I was. I'll probably screw up or something and the kid will hate me."

"No. Jess you'll be great. You aren't your parents. You aren't like them either. Don't ever say that again." Rory placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"If I'm not aloud to say that, then you aren't either. Come on Juliet." Jess smirked.

"Since when did I become Juliet? Does that make you Romeo?" Rory giggled. Jess chuckled and carefully picked her up and carried her to the house.

"I take that as a yes." Rory kissed his nose, his chin, slowly moving to his mouth.

"Save the dirty stuff for home." Rory punched his arm playfully.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it!" Rory suddenly frowned. "So Friday night…"

"No."

"Jess you have to go! We are gonna tell my grandparents the news, and you have to be there. That's what you get into when you marry a Gilmore girl." Rory pleaded with him.

"I don't want to go." Jess complained.

"Please." Rory pouted and gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Jess sighed and looked away. Rory kissed his nose again. "Please?"

Jess set Rory down and crossed his arms. Rory stepped closer to him. "We can make Luke go too if that will help."

Jess smirked. "I want to tell him then."

"You have to be nice. And I have to talk to my mom about it first."

"If he doesn't go, then I don't have to go. That's the deal. You can tell your grandparents yourself." Jess was just being stubborn now. He really didn't like Rory's grandparents. They never gave him a chance and they blamed him for Rory not marrying Logan.

"Jess." Rory sighed. She knew that he wouldn't go if he didn't want to, but she wanted him there for this.

"Rory." Jess answered back.

"Jess, you know that I don't want to do this alone. I want you there, and don't say my mom will be there either, I want you there. You are my husband, please Jess." Rory pleaded.

Jess sighed and knew that she was right. She needed him there to support her. "Fine." Jess snapped, exasperated.

"Thanks." Rory yawned sleepily.

"Let's get you to bed." Jess gently pulled her along and entered the house. He pulled her to her room and she laid down on the bed.

Jess turned around to grab a book from his bag and when he turned back Rory was already asleep. She hadn't even bothered changing. He smiled to himself and sat down next to her.

Jess pulled out a notebook and a pen and began writing. He wasn't one for poetry, but he just felt one coming on. He wanted to write something special for Rory even though he had already dedicated his book to her.

_Underneath the stars tonight_

_Your eyes glisten in the night_

_My love for you abounds all fears_

_It conquered through the pains and tears_

_The pain I put you through_

_Your love for me remained true_

_I apologize to you my dear_

_Never again shed a tear_

_Your heart is like a dove_

_It soars and flies above_

_But now can't you see_

_That we were meant to be_

_I love you 'til I die_

_My heart won't be shy_

_Now I say to you once more_

_You are the one I adore_

Jess couldn't believe how cheesy it sounded; he nearly ripped the page up and threw it away but decided to give it to her anyway. He carefully folded the paper and placed it on Rory's dresser. He got up and grabbed his laptop and started typing the next chapter for his upcoming book.

- - -

Rory awoke to find Jess sleeping sitting up with his laptop resting on his lap. How he managed to stay that way all night, she didn't know.

She took in the sleeping Jess. His hair was ruffled and messy, his crooked mouth rested peacefully, and his face had an innocence that he hid when he was awake. She smiled and gently raked her fingers through his hair.

Jess stirred and slowly opened his deep, brown eyes. "'Morning." he mumbled and stretched his arms causing the laptop to drop. Rory caught it before it hit the ground and smirked.

"See my ninja skills! And good morning to you too!" She bragged and kissed him. "I'm hungry Jess!"

"When aren't you?" He smirked and set his laptop on the dresser. He noticed the paper and grabbed it. Rory noticed and stared at him questionably.

"What's that?" She pointed to the paper and reached for it.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Yes it is. I wanna see!" Rory shrieked. "Please Jess!"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Jess teased her with it and put it in his back pocket.

"Now that's not fair! I want it!" Rory whined.

"Nope." Jess grabbed a shirt and put it on. "Let's go to Luke's."

"Fine." Rory sighed. She got dressed quickly and pouted. Jess chuckled and grabbed her hand.

- - -

Lorelai was waiting for them at the Diner. When she saw them walk in she immediately began teasing Jess.

"Well if it isn't Rambo."

"Hello mother. How are you today? Well I hope." He said as if he came straight from a 50's film.

"Rory, you need to find a husband who is intimidated by me. I can't have my fun when all he does is shoots things right back at me!"

"Sorry mom. Luke can I have some blueberry pancakes with extra blueberries? Ooh and some strawberries and bananas! Ooh do you have raspberries too?!"

"Wow, such an interest in fruit are we?" Lorelai teased.

"I want fruit though!" Rory glared at her mom.

"I know hon. Enjoy your fruit. I don't know what I ever saw in it when I ate it." Lorelai shuddered. "Psht! Eating healthy! Who does that?"

Luke grunted and brought Rory her plate. "Here ya go. And eating healthy is not bad!"

Rory quickly dug into her food and Jess, Lorelai, and Luke stared at her wide-eyed.

"Calm down Ror. It's not going anywhere." Jess told her.

"This is so good! Make some more for later Luke?" Rory wiped her face and smiled thankfully.

"Wow, umm, ok." Luke quickly batched up some more pancakes and fruit, put them in a to-go bag and gave them to Rory.

"Thanks Luke!"

"So how's Rocky Jr. today?" Lorelai turned to Jess and grinned.

"Just swell!" Jess formed his hand into a fist and swung it sideways as he said this.

Lorelai frowned. "Swell? You are a weirdo!"

"I try." Jess sarcastically replied. He turned back to Rory but she wasn't sitting there. Suddenly he felt a tug at his back pocket. He slapped his had back but it was too late.

"Got it! Hahaha!" Rory jumped triumphantly.

"Aw jeez." Jess frowned. "At least wait to read it until we get back to the house or go to the bridge."

"Why?" Rory asked feigning innocence.

"Please Rory. For me?" Jess pouted to get even with her.

Rory's eyes went wide with shock. Jess never acted like that. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you just saying that?"

"Ror, come on, please." He pleaded now.

"You're squirming!" Lorelai pointed out. "Open it Rory! It's something that will embarrass him!"

Rory stared at Jess and saw sincerity in his eyes. "No, I'll wait." Jess sighed and looked relieved.

"Rory, he's just messing with your mind. Don't give in to his tricks!" Lorelai whined.

Rory gave her mom a stern look and shook her head. "Mom." she said sternly.

Lorelai could tell that Rory was being serious so she dropped the subject, and changed it.

"So tonight is Friday night dinner. Luke you're going!"

"What?! How did I get dragged into this!?" Luke huffed.

"You're going because Jess has to go, plus we all should be there when Rory tells them the news. In case they decide to run after Jess with pitch forks and torches, you can be there to stop them temporarily." Lorelai reasoned.

"Mom, I don't think they'll do that."

"Well they never did like me, they were pretty angry when I married you and you moved to Philly with me." Jess replied.

"But they can't do anything to you because it would hurt me." Rory explained.

Jess raised his eyebrow and Lorelai laughed. "Like that would stop my mother?!"

"Fine I'll go. Just stop with the loud noises." Luke gave in.

"Great! Bring out the suit!" Lorelai cheered.

"Aw jeez. I'm not wearing a suit." Luke sighed.

"Come on Uncle Luke! Scared of a little old suit?"

"You have to wear one too." Lorelai grinned deviously.

"Huh." Jess snorted.

"Mom. Jess doesn't do suits. The only time he did was at our wedding. He does have some nice clothes though. Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't go dressed as a hoodlum." Rory nudged Jess and smiled at her mom.

"Fine. Take away my fun. Traitor!" Lorelai crossed her arms and pouted.

Rory giggled and looked at Jess. "Let's go to the bridge." she whispered and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Ok." Jess smirked and looked at Luke. "She says you have to wear either a tie or bowtie, she prefers the bowtie though."

Rory began to protest but Jess pulled her out of the diner with a shocked Luke standing behind the counter. He could hear Lorelai laughing in the background and she immediately began planning on getting him to wear one. He smirked and kissed Rory.

"You're so bad!" Rory nuzzled against him.

"Some things never die." Jess smirked again.

"Well well well, if it isn't punk boy here." a voice behind him called. Rory and Jess turned around.

"Bag boy." Jess gritted his teeth and Rory squeezed his hand trying to keep him from attacking him.

"Here to commit a crime?" Dean asked bitterly.

"Better go check your house; it could be burning as we speak." Jess shot back violently.

"Shut up!" Dean lunged at Jess and managed to punch his jaw. Rory fell back on the sidewalk and stared, wide-eyed.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Jess yelled and attacked Dean. A full on brawl started right outside of Luke's and Rory began screaming.

"Jess! Stop please!" tears were streaming down her face and her head was throbbing. Rory pressed her hand against the back of her head and pulled it away seeing blood.

Jess hadn't seen Rory fall back and hit her head when Dean punched him. He wasn't even aware that he was the one who knocked her over. The impact of Dean's punch was so strong and he reacted too quickly, that he hadn't even heard anything from Rory until now.

"Jess!" She shrieked loudly, panicked. He punched Dean again and looked back at Rory.

"Rory!" Jess saw the blood on her hands, the back of her head, and on the ground. Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at her urgently.

Rory was crying, she was afraid now. She had just been talking to Jess about being afraid of the possibility of losing the baby again, and this whole incident started to scare her.

"Rory?" Dean got up off the ground and began to walk to her.

"Jess!" Rory sobbed. Jess ran to her and picked her up.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Dean frantically apologized.

"You!" Jess turned and pointed at Dean, "You get away from her! Did you even consider the possibility that maybe she is extremely fragile right now? That this is scaring her more than you know!?" He was shouting angrily at Dean and Rory clung tightly to Jess.

"What, what do you mean fragile?" Dean looked worriedly at her and frowned.

"She is pregnant! Ok? PREGNANT! How could you be so stupid to hit me when I'm next to her!" Jess turned and stormed off with Rory in his arms.

Dean stood there, shocked and feeling guilty. He looked down and sighed.

"Luke!" Jess shouted walking into the Diner with Rory in his arms. "I need your keys to the truck, some towels and water!"

"Why? What…" Luke walked out and took in the sight of a bleeding Rory. "What happened?!"

"Dean happened." Jess angrily replied. "I need keys now Luke!"

"Dean? What did Dean do?" Luke shouted, turning red.

"He punched me and caused me to knock down Rory. Keys Luke!"

"I'm gonna kill that guy!" Luke said, tossing the keys to Jess. "I'll call Lorelai."

"Fine." Jess ran to Luke's truck and placed Rory in the passenger seat. When he got in he turned to Rory who seemed to be falling into unconsciousness. "Rory, you ok?"

Rory nodded weakly and winced.

Jess sighed and turned the car on. "I'm sorry. I'll get you to the hospital. Stay awake ok?"

"Jess, don't blame yourself for this. Don't please." Rory weakly comforted. "What if…" Rory placed her hand on her stomach and cried.

"Things will be fine." Jess tried to assure her, but he had doubts too. "I hope you're not mad that I blew up at Dean and told him you are pregnant."

"Everyone will find out eventually." Rory shrugged, closing her eyes and yawning.

"Stay awake for me." Jess begged, taking her hand. There was blood all over the truck. She was bleeding so much and Jess was getting worried. He drove faster and pulled into the parking lot at the hospital.

He rushed in and asked for Rory to be examined. "I need my wife to be checked over. She's bleeding and is on the verge of unconsciousness. And she's pregnant."

"Sir, I need you to fill out some forms and we'll get a doctor." The receptionist handed him a clip board and sent someone to find a doctor. Jess sat down with Rory on his lap and began filling out the forms.

"Jess." Rory mumbled.

"Shh. It shouldn't be long." Jess gently brushed his hand against Rory's cheek.

"Mhmm."

Jess quickly filled out the information he needed and called out to the receptionist.

"Excuse me."

She looked up and smiled. "May I help you?"

"Uh yeah, I don't really want to move her right now, can you get this?"

"Sure." She walked gracefully to him and took it, immediately entering the info into the computer.

Finally a doctor walked out. "Mrs. Mariano?" He looked around alertly.

Jess stood up and picked Rory up, gently carrying her and following the doctor.

"So what happened?" the doctor asked.

"My wife got knocked down when I was assaulted by her ex-boyfriend and she hit her head pretty hard. She's been bleeding and we want to make sure the baby is ok." Jess nervously informed.

"Hmm. Baby you say? Well we should bandage her wound and get her to an ultrasound room as soon as possible. This room."

Jess entered and delicately laid Rory on the bed. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lightly.

"Jess. Is the baby ok?" Rory anxiously asked.

"We're going to find out. Shh. The doctor needs to bandage your wounds."

Rory laced her fingers into his. "I'm gonna have a long talk with Dean and Lindsay."

"Rory I don't want you near him." Jess sternly stated.

"Jess, I have to give him a piece of my mind. I'll be fine, plus I don't think Lindsay will be too happy about this behavior." Rory calmed him and closed her eyes. She flinched and made a small noise.

"Rory?" Jess sat down on the bed next to her and squeezed her hand carefully.

"My head hurts."

Jess sighed and shook his head. Once again he managed to hurt her, even if it wasn't on purpose, again. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Mhmm."

- - -

The doctor came in and bandaged up Rory's wound. She needed twenty stitches and they had to keep it wrapped for a few days. By the time the doctor was finished with her gash, Rory was wide awake. The pain too excruciating for her. She whimpered and it caused Jess to become antsy and paced around the room

"Alright, you're all done." The doctor finished up and turned to Jess. "You ok there dad?"

"Just peachy." Jess sarcastically mumbled as he nodded his head.

"Ok. Mrs. Mariano, let's get you into the ultrasound room. I'm sure the baby is fine if you haven't had any stomach pains, but we'll check and see how the baby is." He got up and led them to the room.

"Ok pull up your shirt for me and I'll put this gel on. It's going to be cold. I'll be honest. None of this, 'it will be just a little cold', that's not true." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood with his small sense of humor. He squeezed the gel onto Rory's still small belly and turned on the machine.

Rory had winced a little when the doctor put the gel on, but then became less tense. Jess was tense the whole time. He was anxious and worried. He couldn't bear with Rory's pain if they lost the baby.

"Hmm. It looks like your baby is fine. I want you to start setting up appointments though. You seem to be around two and a half months pregnant." The doctor smiled at their relief.

"Thank you." Rory quietly replied. Just then they heard some loud arguing outside.

"If you don't tell me what room she is in, I will search each room in this hospital. I'm like a mother bear, one who will rip apart anything for her cub!" Lorelai was shouting at a nurse.

Rory blushed and looked at Jess. "Uh, could you get her? That's my mother-in-law." Jess informed the doctor. "Unfortunately." He mumbled as soon as the doctor walked out.

"Jess!" Rory hit him on the arm.

"Hey! That was uncalled for." Jess rubbed his arm and smirked, but his face went grave for a moment. "Well at least we know the baby's alright."

"Yeah." Rory rubbed her stomach and smiled. "That's all that matters."

"Your health matters Ror. You need to be safe and healthy for you and the baby."

"I know." Rory sighed.

"So much for Friday night dinner huh?" Jess smirked mischievously.

"You lucked out. But we have to tell them before we leave tomorrow. We can go and say bye."

"No!" Jess got down on his knees and pretended to beg like a little kid. Rory laughed and pulled him up just as the door flew open.

"My baby!" Lorelai cried.

"I'm fine mom. The baby's fine too."

"Oh thank God!" Lorelai sighed loudly and hugged Rory protectively.

"What happened to you though?" Lorelai questioned, suddenly becoming a mother bear.

"It's a long story." Rory tried avoiding the subject but to no avail.

"I have time." Lorelai crossed her arms, not giving up.

"Dean punched me." Jess stated briefly.

"What?! And you hit him back?"

"Mom, just listen ok?" Rory tried to keep this as calm as she could.

"Yes I did, but that was after the fact that he punched my face, I stumbled back into Rory causing her to fall, and lost my temper. If it makes you feel any better, I did snap out of it when I heard Rory call me." Jess explained.

Rory nodded and looked at her mom. "I'm going to go talk to him when we get back, and Lindsay. She needs to hear this from me."

"I don't want you to talk to him."

"Mom, this is my decision. Don't worry about me. Jess will stay away that way another fight won't happen." Rory tried to reason with her mom. "While I'm around that is." She mumbled to Jess. Jess smirked and put his arm around her.

"Well we should go then. Friday night dinner is cancelled, but you might want to call your grandparents to inform them that you're fine and not dead or anything."

"Fine." Rory was getting groggy and the throbbing in her head was beginning to increase. "Can we go home now? I'm exhausted."

Jess nodded and led her to the car. Lorelai stayed behind and paid for everything. Luckily the insurance covered most of the bill.

- - -

"I never did get to read that note you had." Rory sadly informed Jess.

"Huh."

"Jess!" Rory whined. Jess sighed and handed her the paper. Rory squealed and opened it up and read it.

_Underneath the stars tonight_

_Your eyes glisten in the night_

_My love for you abounds all fears_

_It conquered through the pains and tears_

_The pain I put you through_

_Your love for me remained true_

_I apologize to you my dear_

_Never again shed a tear_

_Your heart is like a dove_

_It soars and flies above_

_But now can't you see_

_That we were meant to be_

_I love you 'til I die_

_My heart won't be shy_

_Now I say to you once more_

_You are the one I adore_

"You wrote this for me?" Rory asked, teary eyed. Jess nodded.

"It's sappy I know, but I just felt like writing and that's what came out. Don't expect it all the time."

"My softie." Rory whispered and laid her head against Jess's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." Jess rolled his eyes, but slightly smiled when Rory closed her eyes.

_Wasn't today just full of surprises._ Jess thought sarcastically. _Next time I get my hands on Dean, he will repay for the pain he put Rory through._ Jess tightened his grip on the steering wheel and let his thoughts consume him.

* * *

**There you have it! What did you think!?! I really liked this chapter! So I plan on many encounters, explanations, and possibly fights! :O What do you guys want? It's not just about what I want, but what my readers want! Feedback please! See the review button! It's taunting you!**

**Beth**


	6. Bad Dreams and Memories

**Ok, here's the next chapter! Hope everyone likes it! This one is kind of a filler, but I felt that this should be in it. Next chapter will be going back to Philly with some drama! :O Please read and review!**

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 6

Bad Dreams and Memories

"Rory, I really don't want you going to talk to Dean." Jess argued pleadingly.

"I have to do this Jess. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Rory reassured Jess and picked up her jacket. "I'll meet you back at Luke's later ok? I'll even call if you want."

"I just wish you would let me go with you."

"No. If I do that, things will get ugly. Stay. Read." Rory smiled handing him a copy of The Fountainhead.

Jess sighed and took the book. "I'm not reading this. Give me Hemmingway, or Catcher In The Rye. I am not going to read this. I read it once and I don't plan on doing it again."

"Fine." Rory grabbed The Sun Also Rises and handed it to Jess. "I'll call you when I'm done."

"Bye. Be careful." Jess kissed her and watched her walk out. But if Dean does anything to you, I will beat him up and make him regret talking to you.

Rory walked nervously downstairs, she knew what she was about to do, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. Luke saw her come down and smiled.

"Coffee?"

"To go please. I have somewhere I need to be." Rory quietly replied.

"Where?" Luke pretended not to care.

"I have to talk to Dean." Rory shyly answered.

"What?! Jess is letting you go after what happened?" Luke raised his voice slightly.

"Yeah, I had to beg him, but I need to get this done."

"I don't think it's a good idea Rory."

"Luke, calm down. I'll be back soon. Don't be like Jess." Rory got up and took her cup of coffee.

Rory walked to Dean's house slowly. She needed to think of what she was going to say, but didn't seem to find any words. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and to her surprise Lindsay greeted her.

"Rory?"

"Hi Lindsay. Is Dean around? I have to speak to him about something." Rory fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Lindsay suspiciously asked.

"Because of this." Rory turned around and pointed to the back of her head. "He hit Jess and Jess fell back into me and I fell and hit my head. I need to talk to him about that."

"Dean did that?"

"Yes. I'm not blaming him, I just want him to know that, but Jess and my mom are pretty ticked at him." Rory sighed wanting to get this over with.

"Linds, who's at the door…" Dean asked stopping when he saw Rory. "Rory?"

"Dean." Rory simply stated.

Lindsay stepped away from the door and let Rory in. "I'll be upstairs."

"Alright." Dean nodded and stared at Rory awkwardly. "So why are you here?"

"Because you hit Jess. Why would you do that? You're 25 Dean. You have to grow up. I don't blame you for anything, and I'm not mad at you for what happened to me, but you hitting Jess upset me." Rory angrily informed him.

"I have every right to punch him when I feel like it Rory."

"No you don't. He is my husband, Lindsay is your wife. Unless for some stupid reason Jess does something to your wife, you don't have a right to do anything to him." Rory stated matter-of-factly.

Dean looked away annoyed. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to give in. "I'm sorry Rory. I didn't mean to get you hurt, and if it makes you happy, I won't punch Jess again. But if he attacks me, I can't promise that I'll hold back. That guy is a jerk."

"I'm going to talk to him about that. Just keep away from him for now. He needs time to cool off." Rory smiled slightly and turned around. "Bye Dean."

"Congratulations by the way." Dean quickly said. Rory stopped and turned around.

"Thanks." She smiled and waved.

- - -

Rory walked to the Diner briskly. She wanted to get home and rest. Walking around so soon wasn't a good idea and she was beginning to feel dizzy. She rushed into the Diner and ran upstairs, suddenly feeling nauseous. When the door swung open Jess jumped. He turned around to see Rory running to the bathroom.

"Rory?" Jess got up and followed her. Rory was swatting at him as she ran to the toilet and threw up. Jess pulled back her hair and held it away from her mouth.

"Thanks Jess, but you don't need to see this." Rory weakly said.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing, just morning sickness I guess." Rory slumped onto the floor and closed her eyes. "Blah! I hate this already."

"Hey it's going to happen, it happened last…" Jess cut himself off and looked away. Rory looked down and closed her eyes, the memories hurting.

"How did everything with Dean go?" Jess changed the subject quickly.

"Fine. Just promise me you'll stay away from him and not hit him or start a fight. I made him promise, now it's your turn. Besides I think Lindsay is going to chew him out. She seemed pretty mad that I had to go over there because he injured me." Rory giggled.

Jess smiled. "Well there is some good that comes out of this I guess. You want something to eat?"

"No. I don't think my stomach could take it." Rory sighed getting up. She swayed and stumbled into Jess's arms.

"You ok?"

"Just dizzy. I think I need to lay down." Rory suggested. Jess nodded and helped her to the bed.

"Take it easy ok? Wouldn't want Holden there to get brain damage from you stumbling all over the place." Jess smirked.

"Holden? Jess what if it's a girl?" Rory laughed gently.

"My bad, Jane then." Jess grin broadened.

"So you're naming the baby now? Don't I have a say in this?" Rory questioned playfully.

"I was just using some names, I don't want to call our baby 'it' anymore. We might traumatize the baby and he or she will think they are an it." Jess playfully reasoned.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Rory sarcastically replied and closed her eyes. Jess kissed her gently and took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket. She fell asleep quickly and Jess decided it was time to go write a chapter. Surprisingly the words came easily. Within an hour he had two chapters written, and they weren't short little chapters, they were long sophisticated ones.

Rory hadn't stirred from sleep so Jess decided to head downstairs and bring something up to eat. Luke was glaring at Jess for some reason and it was beginning to irritate him.

"Look I know I'm good looking and all, but I'm not too fond of guys staring at me. If you want to stare at men, go find Kirk." Jess sarcastically spat out.

"Why did you let her go?" Luke stated bluntly.

"She wanted to. I trust her and besides I don't think Dean would do anything to hurt her intentionally." Jess sighed. "I came down for food Luke, not a lecture. If you want to lecture me, let me get my pad and pen, I'll take notes." Sarcasm dripped from his mouth and Luke frowned.

"Well class begins soon. Hurry up." Luke shot back. Jess sneered and stood up.

"Are you going to give me food or not Luke. If not I'm sure Al's will."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Two hamburgers, fries, and some lemonade."

"For Rory?" Luke asked.

"One's for me, the other for her. So double size her order."

"Ok. Hold on." Luke walked into the kitchen and came back out a few minutes later with Jess's order. "Bring back the dishes when you're done."

"Sure thing Uncle Luke." Jess took the food upstairs and found Rory sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey."

"Food!" Rory smiled and reached for it.

"Wait, you need to calm down first." Jess teased. Rory glared at him and frowned.

"Are you refusing a Gilmore her food?" Rory warned.

Jess thought and handed her the food. "You're right, I'd rather live."

Rory smiled. "Wise man." She ate her food happily while Jess watched her. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking…never mind." Jess began eating his food.

"You can't just do that Jess. What were you going to say?" Rory was not going to let this one drop.

"I was just thinking, what are we gonna name the kid? Do you want a boy or girl? Are they going to have your coffee addiction and eating habits? Will they look like you or me? Will they read and be as smart as you?" Jess looked away embarrassed.

Rory was shocked, she didn't expect Jess to be thinking about this yet. "Well do we really need to think about all of that right now?"

"I was just thinking. I didn't mean anything by it." Jess wouldn't meet Rory's eyes.

"Look at me."

Jess looked up slowly and saw her smiling. "I think about that all the time too." Jess smiled and took a fry and popped it into his mouth.

"What do you want to have?" Jess asked quietly.

"I don't know. As long as the baby is healthy I don't really care."

"So should we let it be a surprise?"

"No. I want to be able to find a good name for the baby. To stop calling he or she 'it'." Rory sighed and leaned back, yawning. Jess stood up and stuck his hand out to her.

"You're tired, it's been a long day, you should go to bed."

"Come with me. I don't want to lay in bed by myself." Rory asked sweetly.

"Alright. But let me grab my laptop first. I'm just about done with this book." Jess walked into the living room and grabbed his laptop. He carefully grasped Rory's hand and followed her into the bedroom. He helped her get into bed and sat down next to her.

"''Night Ror." Jess kissed her gently and pulled out his laptop.

"Goodnight Jess. Love you." Rory yawned and closed her eyes. She fell into a peaceful sleep almost immediately.

Jess smiled and began typing furiously. Lately he had been writing so much and he was practically done with his second book. A few hours had gone by and Jess had dozed off. He was woken up by Rory screaming and whimpering in her sleep.

"Rory!" Jess gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Jess! Don't leave me!! Please!" Rory screamed, sweat dripping down her face.

"Rory! I'm right here. Wake up." Jess grabbed her.

Rory opened her eyes and began crying. She clung to Jess tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Rory, what's going on? Was it a bad dream?" Jess panicked, not knowing what was going on.

Rory sobbed loudly, but when her breathing began to slow down she looked at Jess.

"You're not going to leave me are you? You really are happy about the pregnancy right?" Rory looked like a small scared child.

"Rory, I'm not leaving you. You're my wife and I love you. We may have our fights, but I will not leave you. This baby is a gift to us. Of course I'm happy about it. This is what's going to bind us together. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Jess assured his trembling wife. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rocked her.

"Jess, I dreamt that you just stood up and told me that you weren't ready for this. That having a baby was moving too fast and that our marriage was too big of a commitment to make. We were on our way to the hospital because I was in labor and you just left saying that this was too much for you to handle." Rory bawled.

"Shh. It's ok, I'm not leaving. I couldn't leave you, and I could never just leave you at the hospital like that." Jess stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her.

Rory stared at him intently and slowly the tears began to stop dripping down her face. She held on to him tightly and refused to let go. Rory fell asleep clutching Jess. Jess laid there holding her protectively not being able to fall back asleep.

"I won't leave you." Jess whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead.

- - -

Rory woke up the next morning gripping Jess tightly. She looked around making sure he was right there.

"If you hold on to me any tighter, I'm going to bleed. I think I'm bruising as it is." Jess tried joking to help lighten the mood.

"Oh, sorry." Rory whispered nervously. Loosening her grip ever so slightly.

"I'm not leaving Ror." Jess said again to comfort her.

"I know." Rory's voice was barely audible. Jess leaned closer to her and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not. I love you. This baby means something to me. You mean something to me." Jess passionately stated. "This baby is going to have you, a wonderful mother, and me around." He put his hand gently on Rory's stomach and she made a small noise.

"You'll be a great dad Jess." Rory smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"I know what not to do that's for sure." Jess said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I trust you." Rory put her hand up to Jess's face and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm sorry about last night. My dream just felt so real, and I freaked out. I didn't mean to. It's just that…" She looked away.

"That I have left you before." Jess finished her sentence sighing. "I'm sorry about that. I'm different now. I can support you and you can count on me. I mean, look at us, we're living in Philadelphia and I'm working at Truncheon while writing a book. And you're writing for one of the biggest papers there. We're not the same as when we were seventeen."

"And I'm so proud of you Jess. You made something of yourself and you're successful. I didn't believe you when you told me I could count on you, but when you came and visited me at my grandparent's house and showed me your book, you proved me wrong and I felt regret flood through me. I wanted to go with you, but I was trapped by the lies I told myself and the lies Logan and his family told me." Rory rambled on.

"I'm proud of you too Ror. You knew you had to get out of there and you finished Yale."

"Thanks to you. If you wouldn't have yelled at me to get my life straight, I would still be in the DAR, living with my grandparents, not talking to my mom, and would most likely be engaged or married to Logan, and not you."

"I think this is the most we have talked about since we've dated or been married." Jess laughed.

Rory smiled and giggled. "You're right. You know what?"

Jess looked at Rory and cocked his head. "What?"

"I think that the reason I said no to Logan was because of you. Because I knew that I still loved you and that Logan treated me like crap. And when he proposed I instantly thought of you and how I wanted to be back at Truncheon kissing you." She smiled and squeezed Jess's hand.

"Good thing you said no to him, otherwise who knows where I'd be now…probably living in a cardboard box or in a ditch." Jess snorted.

"No you wouldn't." Rory hit him playfully. "I would though."

"Why?"

"Because I would have been so sick of Logan that I would have gone to live on the streets. Heck, he'd probably have already cheated on me numerous times now."

"Well let's forget about him, and think about now. So now are you sure you trust that I'm not going anywhere?"

"Of course. It was just a dream. I love you Jess."

"We have to leave tomorrow, you know that right?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. We need to find a doctor."

"Yep. Breakfast?" Jess jumped up and held his hand out to her.

"Definitely. I'm starved! But let's get dressed first." Rory giggled.

"Sounds fun." Jess smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"We don't have time for _that_ Jess." Rory laughed running from him and snatching up some clothes. "Besides, I'm _really_ hungry."

"Fine." Jess sighed and followed her. "You need to spend your time with your mother before we leave anyway."

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it. I thought that Rory and Jess should actually learn to communicate, and starting with their past sounded good to me. I might not have very many of these kinds of moments considering Jess has communications problems. lol...but seeing Jess in season 6 made me realize how much he changed. I mean him paying back Luke and giving him a hug, a HUG, well enough of my rambling. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Beth**


	7. Drama

**Yay update! This is a little more drama filled. Hope you all enjoy! Here's your Christmas present, who knows if I feel like writing, I may add another chapter. R&R**

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 7

Drama

Rory was reluctant to leave her mom and Luke, but she knew she had to. She had spent the whole day with her mom shopping. Jess and Luke spent some time together, but didn't really have a heart to heart talk, that just wasn't them.

"Rory can't you stay another week?" Lorelai practically begged.

"Sorry mom, but Jess and I both have to go to work. We'll visit again once we get a chance, I promise." Rory hugged her mom and turned to Luke and hugged him. "Bye Luke, thanks for the food for the trip."

"Sure kid. Take care of yourself, and make sure Jess behaves himself." Luke smirked as Jess rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'll keep him in line." Rory smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Ready?"

"Yep. Let's go." Jess waved to Luke and Lorelai and put their bags in the trunk.

"Bye mom!" Rory called from the car. "I'll call you when we get there!"

"Ok hon."

- - -

The trip seemed much longer to Rory this time. "Why is it taking so long to get there!?"

"Calm down Ror. Maybe you're just restless or the fact that you're pregnant could be another reason." Jess pointed out.

Rory sighed and crossed her arms. "Maybe."

"Try to sleep or something."

"Fine." Rory mumbled and closed her eyes.

- - -

They arrived in Philadelphia at six. Rory woke up and yawned. "Finally!"

Jess chuckled and parked the car. "We can get our stuff later. Let's go relax."

"Ok." Rory got out of the car stiffly, and Jess walked to her side and helped her.

"So what do you want to do on our last day off?" Jess asked as they walked into the apartment.

"Movie night!" Rory excitedly suggested.

"Fine, but nothing with dancing mini people." Jess sighed.

"Aww, come on! I can always put on something really cheesy if you want." Rory giggled.

"No. I will pick the movie then." Jess got up and Rory pulled him back.

"You're going to pick Almost Famous. No one wants to watch that." Rory complained.

"Well let's ask the little tyke then." Jess leaned down and Rory pushed his head away playfully.

"No asking our baby that! You might make him addicted to that movie like you."

"Huh." Jess shrugged and pointed to the TV. "Movie now."

"Bossy!" Rory got up and looked around, she finally decided on _Dirty Deeds. _

"This movie isn't so bad." Jess smiled and Rory sat next to him.

"Yep!"

- - -

The next morning Rory didn't want to go to work. Jess told her she had to and she finally got up, with much complaining.

"I'll stop by for lunch ok?" Rory said, leaving.

"'Kay, love you." Jess called, mouth full of cereal.

"Love you too!" Rory called over her shoulder and grabbed her coat and keys.

- - -

Rory walked into Truncheon Books out of breath. Her lunch hour started late and she rushed to see Jess. When she walked in she saw a tall blonde asking for Jess.

"Excuse me? You're looking for Jess?" Rory walked over to the blonde and stared at her curiously.

"Yeah. It's important. Do you know where he is?" The blonde asked rudely.

"Um, no, but I could take a message for you." Rory offered.

"Whatever, just tell him that Candace needs to talk to him." Candace walked away and rolled her eyes at Rory.

Jess walked out and saw the confused look on Rory's face. "What's wrong?" Jess asked kissing her.

"Who's Candace?" Rory immediately asked.

Jess froze and looked away. _Crap!_ "Why?"

"She was just here looking for you. You didn't answer my question."

"Candace wanted to date me. I didn't want to date at the time, but she never knows when to give up." Jess sighed, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" Rory angrily asked.

"I didn't think it would be a problem!" Jess raised his voice.

"Well it is!" Rory turned around and bumped into Candace.

"Watch it! Gosh!" Candace rudely spat at her.

"Sorry. So what are you here for? Jess is off limits." Rory barked.

"Oh is he? I don't think so. If I remember correctly, he was the one who finally decided to date me. But for some odd reason he decided to change his mind. You don't happen to be the reason?"

"Why yes I am." Rory showed her left hand to Candace and walked out angrily.

"Rory! Rory wait!" Jess ran after her. He stopped outside just as he saw the car coming at her. "Rory watch out!" Jess ran to her, but it was too late. The car hit her.

"Rory!" Jess ran over to her and knelt down next to her. Luckily the car wasn't going to fast, but it still hit her. Jess turned to the nearest pedestrian. "Call an ambulance. Quick!"

The ambulance arrived five minutes later. "What happened sir?" The paramedic asked.

"The car hit her. It wasn't going that fast, but it hit her and she's been out of it since then." Jess anxiously replied.

"Alright. Let's get her into the car and take her to the hospital."

Jess nodded and helped them life her into the ambulance and got in with her. "She's going to be ok right?"

"She should be, but we won't know anything for sure."

"She's pregnant." Jess whispered.

"Well that changes a lot of things. Speed up!" The paramedic yelled to the front.

"Rory, stay with me here, be strong. You and the baby." Jess quietly spoke into Rory's ear.

- - -

Everything seemed to be going by so fast. But to Jess it seemed like the world suddenly stopped and nothing was going fast enough. The arrived at the hospital and took Rory to the emergency room immediately. They had to check her vitals as well as the baby's.

"Mr. Mariano?" A nurse came out and asked Jess, who was pacing the room frantically.

"Yes. How's Rory and the baby?"

"Follow me."

_No answer, great. That must mean something happened._ Jess thought to himself. He walked quickly, desperately wanting to see Rory.

"This way sir." The nurse motioned him to a room. Jess walked in and saw Rory hooked up to machines and stitched up. "The doctor will be in shortly to explain everything."

"Thanks." Jess sat next to Rory and stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry Ror. This shouldn't have happened. It's my fault."

The doctor walked in and looked at Jess. "You must be the husband."

"Yeah."

"Well Rory will be fine. Just some cuts and bruises. She didn't receive major damage and there was no concussion."

"And the baby?" Jess worriedly asked.

"The baby is ok. We would like to keep her here for a few days to watch the baby's pulse and make sure no stress was caused to it. If anything goes wrong we'll know immediately."

Jess sighed, relieved. "Thank you."

"Relax a little kid. She'll be fine."

Jess nodded and looked at Rory. "Come on Ror. You have to wake up, be strong."

- - -

Jess decided to call Lorelai and Luke. They arrived at he hospital four hours later.

"Where is she?" Lorelai frantically asked.

"She's here. Doctor says she's fine, and the baby too. They just want to keep her here for a few days." Jess explained.

"You look exhausted." Luke pointed out. "Go rest. We'll watch her."

Jess shook his head. "I want to stay with her."

Luke pulled up a chair and sighed. "Fine, but you sit down and close your eyes. You need rest too."

Jess stubbornly sat down and closed his eyes. Within moments he dozed off. Luke and Lorelai smiled. Lorelai walked over to Rory and stroked her hair gently.

"Hon, please wake up. For mommy."

Rory stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes. "Mom? Where's Jess?"

"Over there." Lorelai pointed and smiled. "You really scared him. He's so tired, I think this is the first time he's slept in hours."

Luke walked over to Rory. "How are you feeling?" Luke flinched seeing all of the needles and stitches.

"Better than you." Rory smiled softly.

Luke grunted. "I hate hospitals. Sorry."

"It's ok." Rory's eyes widened. "How's the baby?"

"Fine, the baby's fine. They want to keep you here to monitor it though. To make sure the baby didn't get stressed because of the accident."

Rory nodded. "Ok." She looked over to Jess who was now sleeping in what seemed like the most uncomfortable position possible. "We had a fight right before I got hit."

"Why?" Luke and Lorelai asked in unison.

"Some girl came in and apparently wanted to get together with Jess. Jess showed no interest, but I got upset and left. It's my fault I'm here, and he's probably mad at me." Rory sighed and closed her eyes.

"There's no way he could be mad at you. He's been worried sick, and he hasn't slept…except for now. We had to practically twist his arm to get him in that chair and close his eyes. He's not mad."

Rory nodded slightly and yawned. She looked at Jess one last time and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Poor kid. This must really scare her, especially after the last one." Luke mumbled to Lorelai. Lorelai nodded and sat down on a chair next to Jess.

"Should we get him a pillow or something? He's going to have a major pain in his neck sleeping like that."

"I'll get it." Luke offered and carefully placed it under Jess's head.

Jess moved and mumbled something, but didn't wake up.

- - -

Two days later the doctor finally decided to release Rory. The baby was healthy and Rory was healing up nicely.

"Take it easy. No work unless it's from home." The doctor ordered. Rory nodded and Jess carefully pushed the wheelchair to the car, followed by a nurse.

"I hate this thing." Rory quietly told Jess.

"I know. But they won't let me take you any other way. So sorry." Jess carefully helped Rory into the car and the nurse took the wheelchair away.

"Jess. I'm sorry I freaked out and ran out like that. I should have just let it go."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault I didn't tell you about her. And I'm sure she'll be stalking me for the next few days. I'll get Matt on it though." Jess tried changing the subject.

"I shouldn't have put myself and the baby in danger. If we lose this one too…" Rory began crying.

"We're not going to lose this baby. You just need to be more careful." Jess joked.

Rory nodded. "I know. I'm so stupid. Running into the road like that."

Jess placed his hand on hers and sighed. " Don't beat yourself up over this. You're ok, the baby's ok. That's all that matters."

"If she's there today, I'm going to sock her a good one." Rory angrily replied.

Jess stifled a laugh and pulled into Truncheon's parking lot. "I just have to take care of a few things here and then we can go home." Rory nodded and followed him inside.

"Matt! How's everything going here?" Jess asked, cautiously looking around.

Matt looked up at Jess and tilted his head to the back of the room. "Great." Jess looked around nervously and spotted Candace in the back 'reading'. Jess sighed and looked at Rory who also spotted her.

"I can get Matt to take care of it, or I could go." Jess waited for Rory to answer.

"You get rid of her. If Matt does it, she'll be more persistent."

"You want to come with?" Jess held out his hand. Rory took his hand and nodded.

"Candace what are you doing here?" Jess angrily asked.

"Why waiting for you silly. Oh and it looks like you brought wifey with you."

"Shut up." Rory snapped.

"Ooh, fiesty are we. Is that why you married her? Does this reflect how she is in.."

"Candace get out. I don't want to see you here again, I don't want to see you ever. If I do, I'll get a restraining order on you." Jess raised his voice.

"Fine!" Candace shouted back, but as she began to leave she suddenly turned around and slapped Rory. Rory fell back. Jess didn't know what to do, he couldn't just hit a girl.

"Rory. Are you ok?" Jess knelt down, but Rory immediately stood up and slapped Candace back.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Rory yelled.

Candace smirked and swung again, but Rory was faster than her and ducked. Jess seeing what could happen, stepped in between them. "Get out Candace."

Matt saw the whole thing and decided to intervene too. "Out. You're no longer welcome here. If you show up again, we'll call the police."

Candace sneered and walked out.

"Rory are you ok" Jess turned to her and checked her face. "You're face is red."

"I'm fine." Rory fell into Jess's arms and began crying.

"I'll make sure she doesn't show up again." Matt said leaving them.

"Thanks man." Jess stroked Rory's hair. "Let's go home."

Rory sniffled and nodded. "Can we go to the bookstore first?"

Jess laughed. "Do you have to ask?" Rory smiled.

"I guess not. Let's go!" Rory pulled Jess along and leaned against him. She wanted to get her mind off of today, and going to the bookstore would help.

* * *

**There you have it! Drama, but not too much. Hope you liked. Reviews are welcomed with open arms! Any suggestions for next chapter?**

**Beth**


	8. Chinese Fights

**Here's a new chapter! I got inspired last night and decided to write it down. Hope you all enjoy! R&R please! Merry Christmas (It is indeed still Christmas at my house...lol...just 45 more minutes....)**

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 8

Chinese Fights

A week had passed and no one had seen or heard anything from Candace, so they assumed she got the message and stayed away. But there was no such luck. The next day she walked in and screamed for Jess.

Rory, who was sitting in the back reading, recognized that voice and looked at Matt frightened. Matt looked at her and ran to find Jess.

"Jess! Jess where are you! Crazy chick is back!" Matt ran around bumping into Chris.

"Ow! Dude, watch it!" Chris saw the uneasy look in Matt's eyes and looked out to the front. "She's back?"

"Yeah. Find Jess fast! I'll call the police." Matt turned and ran to the phone.

Jess heard some noises from the front and began walking when Chris ran into him.

"Whoa. Calm down. No one stole the bar did they?" Jess joked, but frowned when he saw the concerned look on Chris' face. "What's going on?"

"She's back."

"What?! Where's Rory?" Jess dashed to the front, avoiding Candace's gaze and rushing to Rory. "You ok?" Rory nodded and trembled. A few minutes later a blonde hair man walks in, grabbing her hand and whispering something to her. Rory looked closely and gasped.

"What?" Jess, Chris, and Matt all turned to look at Rory.

"That's Logan." Rory whispered. Jess turned his gaze back to the front and sneered. Rory stood up and hid farther back.

"What did the police say?" Jess nervously asked Matt.

"They should be here soon."

"It doesn't matter. Logan has power, he can weasel his way out of anything." Rory whimpered.

"Shh." Jess tried calming her. "Just stay back here. Everything will be fine. I don't think you should be worried about Logan. It's Candace that worries me."

Rory nodded as tears began streaming down her face. She crossed her arms over her stomach and looked down.

"May I help you?" Jess asked, approaching Candace and Logan.

"Finally. You have crappy service here." Logan said, annoyed.

"Sorry about that. We had a few things to clear up." Matt came up behind Jess and stood next to him.

"Whatever. My girlfriend here says she was treated like crap last week. Can I get an explanation on that?" Logan angrily asked.

"Girlfriend!?" Rory came out from the back. Logan's eyes narrowed and he looked away nervously.

"Hey Ace." Logan fidgeted a bit and looked at her. "You look good. What are you doing here in Philly?"

"I live here. So this is your girlfriend?" Rory coldly replied.

"Yeah. Why did you decide to move here Ace?"

"I married Jess. So your girlfriend there, she's here because she was treated like crap? If anyone was treated like crap, it was me. She had no problem slapping the life out of me." Rory was raging now.

"What are you talking about?" Candace innocently asked.

Rory walked closer to Logan and pointed to her cheek, which was slightly bruised. "See this here. Yeah, this was because of her!" Rory pointed at Candace angrily. Jess walked up behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Ace. There's no way Candy here could have done that. And why would you marry this low life? You turned me down for him? He's nothing Ace. Nothing!"

"Oh and innocent 'Candy' here is something?!" Rory stormed off, followed closely by Matt. Jess stood there glaring at Logan.

"Out! You're not welcomed here. We told Candace that last week." Jess fumed.

"Do you know who you are messing with? Besides, you have no proof of what she did."

"Yeah we do. Do you think I'm an idiot!?" Jess began pacing as sirens were heard in the background. Chris ran outside to meet the officers.

"You called the police? Cute." Logan sarcastically said.

"Well when they see the proof I have, neither of you will be allowed her again." Jess went to find Rory and Matt. "Matt! Rory!"

Rory was in the corner crying with Matt pacing in front of her. Rory looked up at Jess, afraid. "Jess."

"Ror, things will be ok. Don't worry." Jess sat down next to her and cradled her gently. "Matt go get the security tapes from the back and make sure the police get the one where Candace assaulted Rory."

Rory, who was now whimpering, suddenly stood up. "I can get rid of Logan. If you get the police involved, it could get messy." Rory walked out to Logan as Jess stood up swiftly, following her.

"Ace. You come back to protect Book Boy here?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Logan. Please, just leave. I don't want things to get messy. For you or us. Just, please?" Rory pleaded.

Logan stared at her for a few minutes and looked at Candace who was steaming. He turned back to Rory and nodded. "Fine Ace. Come on Candy." Logan wrapped his arms around her and headed for the door.

Rory sighed. "Thanks Logan." Rory was trembling and looked extremely pale. Logan smiled slightly and walked out. The police ran into Logan and Candace outside and from the way things looked, Logan got them to leave.

"You saved us all from a big mess there." Chris smirked at Rory. Rory smiled and turned to Jess who was now eyeing her cautiously.

"Ror, you look pale. Are you alright? Maybe you should sit." Jess held her up and Rory closed her eyes.

"I don't feel too well Jess." Rory quietly said. Jess picked her up and carried her to the car.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off ok?" Jess informed rather than asked. Chris and Matt looked at Jess worriedly and nodded. "Rory, how are you feeling now?"

"Mmm…I-I, ugh, I need to throw up!" Rory shrieked and jumped out of Jess' grasp and ran to the nearest trash can. Jess followed her and held her hair back for her. Rory frowned and turned to Jess.

"Let's get you back to the apartment. You should rest. Don't overdue anything and you're stressing. It's not good for you or the baby." Jess was concerned now, he carried her to the car and they drove back to their apartment.

"Why does all of this always happen to me?" Rory questioned quietly. Jess set her down on the couch and looked at her.

"Rory…" Jess sighed.

"No. Why does pregnancy have to be so difficult with me?" Rory began breathing heavily as tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't know." Jess was beat. He didn't know what to tell her. "Just take it easy ok?"

Rory nodded. "What if we lose this baby too? What if I can't have any kids?" Rory's tears flowed freely now. "We had so many complications the first time and lost it."

Jess wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Shh. Ror, you have to calm down. Relax, and don't stress. We won't lose this baby. We won't."

Rory cried harder. "You don't know that!" Jess held her tighter and rocked her gently.

"Rory, I don't know what to tell you here. You need to take it easy and not worry." Rory sniffled and closed her eyes. She knew he was right, she was just extremely hormonal right now.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Sleep ok?" Jess let go of her and Rory laid down. He got up and found a pillow and blanket. He carefully covered her with the blanket and she took the pillow from him.

"Stay with me." Rory begged. Jess smiled and sat down in front of the couch. He turned the TV on and felt Rory's hand rest on his shoulder. He kept thinking about last time. The baby they lost.

_Flashback_

_"I'm sorry miss, but you lost the baby." The doctor sympathetically told her._

_"What? Why?" Rory asked._

_"It just couldn't make it, and all the stress from you caused your body to abort it. I'm sorry. Your body doesn't handle stress very well. If you were to get pregnant again, the chances of this happening again are high." The doctor walked out leaving Jess and Rory alone._

_"We're never going to have kids." Rory whispered sorrowfully. Jess took Rory's hand in his and tried calming her down. _

_"That's not true. You'll be more careful next time." Jess knelt down and kissed her cheek. _

_"What if I can't get pregnant again?" Rory sobbed. _

_"You will." I'll make sure of it. Jess thought._

_End of Flashback_

Jess smiled. He would take care of Rory and this baby. He couldn't let her go through that heartbreak again, he couldn't let himself go through that again.

- - -

A few hours later Rory heard her cell phone ringing. She opened her eyes and looked around for it. When she spotted it she got up and ran to it.

"Hello?"

"Oh lovely daughter of mine! How are you today?" Lorelai's voice rang over the phone.

"Mom, hi. I'm alright. Tired. These last couple of weeks have been stressful." Rory absentmindedly informed Lorelai.

Lorelai immediately became concerned. "Stressful? Stressful how? You know you can't let yourself get stressed right?"

"Yeah I know." Rory sighed. "We just had a crazy ex, or something like that, of Jess come into Truncheon. We kinda got into it, then she returned with none other than, you should sit for this, Logan."

"What?! Crazy psycho ex came with Logan? As in propose to you at grandparent's party Logan?" Lorelai was shocked.

"Yep. So as you can see, things have been crazy. I'm fine though." Rory assured her mom.

"Well take it easy honey. And feel free to boss around James Dean ok?" Lorelai chuckled a little.

"Will do." Rory laughed back. "Speaking of him, I should go find him. Make him make me coffee and dinner. I'll talk to you later mom. Love ya."

"Alright sweets, love ya too."

"Jess!" Rory got up and looked around the apartment for him. She walked into their bedroom and found Jess looking at her photo album. "What are you doing?"

Jess looked up at Rory and smiled. "You were a beautiful baby."

Rory gasped. "You're looking at my baby pictures! Jess no!" Rory tried snatching the album away, but Jess pulled it away.

"I know I'm going to be totally out of character here, but oh well…I think our baby is going to look just as beautiful."

"Wow, what happened to my rock?" Rory giggled and blushed.

"It was just a one time thing! If anyone asks, I'll deny it. I mean I have a reputation to keep." Jess smirked.

"Right. Your 'I hate the world and the world hates me' act? Please, that act is long gone."

"No it's not!" Jess argued.

"Well first of all, you're working at Truncheon, where you have to talk to people and be civil to them. Second, you have friend, FRIENDS! Third, you're married and are living a mature life. I'd say that your act is gone. Maybe part of the old you is still here, but you've softened up." Rory pinched his cheeks teasingly.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Huh."

"Oh no, no monosyllabic words with me! I won't have it. You grew out of that." Rory scolded.

"Really?" Jess was just teasing her now.

"Two can play at that game." Rory challenged.

"A Gilmore monosyllabic? That will be the day the world ends."

"Do not mock me!" Rory playfully hit Jess' shoulder. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Alright. I won't. You hungry?" Jess stood up and pulled Rory with him.

"Starving!" Rory's stomach growled as if on cue. "I am eating for two now."

"More like twelve." Jess mumbled.

"What was that?" Rory asked accusingly, knowing full well what he said.

"Nothing. Let's get Chinese."

"Hey, baby here is a true Gilmore." Rory pointed to her stomach. "Because of baby I eat more. A lot more."

"Yeah like triple the amount you normally do." Jess pointed out.

"Well maybe baby Mariano has my eating habits with a bit of yours." Rory reasoned.

"I don't eat that much."

"But you're a 'man' and men eat a lot more than women. Except Gilmore women." Rory smiled.

"You win." Jess raised his hands in defeat. "I'll order the food. You go pick a movie or book or something."

"Alright. But no Almost Famous. I put my foot down there. No kid of mine will watch that disgraceful movie."

"Fine, but that means they will read Hemmingway."

"What!? I did not agree to this! They will read Ayn Rand all day long."

"We'll just have to compromise then. They can read both, and when they come of age, they can choose whether or not they want to read either."

"Sounds good to me." Rory walked over to Jess and shook his hand. The looked at each other seriously, then smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just get me and baby food." Rory walked over to the TV and picked Wizard Of Oz. Jess ordered Chinese and sat next to Rory, watching the movie. Half an hour later the food arrived.

They ate dinner in silence. Jess said he was ready for this, but was he? Was he ready to be father. This hadn't seemed real to him, and he was sure that somehow he would screw up and this kid would end up like him.

"Jess? Jess!" Rory waved her hands in front of him. "You ok?"

Jess sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah. Just tired."

"You're lying. Jess really, what's going on?" Rory was concerned.

"Nothing Rory." Jess stood up angrily. Rory's eyes widened and she began crying.

"Ok." Rory quickly got up and walked to the bedroom. She closed the door and collapsed on the bed.

Jess sighed. "Rory! Rory wait." He opened the door and saw Rory crying on the bed. He walked over to her and sat down next to Rory. "I'm sorry. It's just. You know I'm not good at talking about my problems."

Rory sat up and wiped her face. "So there is something wrong then?"

Jess shrugged. "It's nothing really. I just, do you really think I can do this?" Jess sat there awkwardly.

"Do what?" Rory asked confused.

"Be a dad. You know my past. I had a crappy childhood and neither of my parents were really great. How am I supposed to be a good parent if I don't know what a good parent is?"

Rory was relieved. At least this wasn't that big of a problem. "Jess you'll be great. Do you really think that I had an amazing childhood? I mean it was great and all, but I didn't have a dad around. I never knew what that was like, but this, us…we're different. We don't have to be our parents."

Jess smiled and reached for Rory's hand. "I suppose."

"No really. We are parents together Jess. We'll have each other to lean on and this kid won't be screwed up. Little Mariano will be one of the coolest kids you know." Rory smirked and leaned against Jess. She yawned and closed her eyes. "Plus, you won't leave."

Jess nodded. "Of course not. Go to sleep hon."

"Only if you stay with me." Rory held onto Jess.

"'Kay." Jess laid down next to her. He had just gotten his inspiration to finish his book, but he wanted to wait until Rory was asleep before starting on the end.

* * *

**There you have it! How was it? Did you enjoy it? I think I'm letting Jess get too mushy. What do you think? BB GOOD and review please! :)**

**Beth**


	9. Jobs

**Update! YAY! It's a shorter chapter for this story, but I felt like I should update this one...hope you all enjoy. It has some drama, nothing major, but still...anyways, review! And most importantly...read! :)**

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 9

Jobs...

A few weeks later Rory was back at work and Jess was wrapping up his twentieth chapter in his book. He wanted to make it longer than his first novel, but he didn't want it to be so long that people would get bored of it.

Jess always arrived home before Rory and would make dinner for her. Rory was running late and Jess was getting anxious. He sat down and tapped on the table. Rory came rushing in, out of breath and flustered. She looked a little upset and on the verge of tears.

"Sorry I'm late." Rory quickly apologized and headed to the bathroom.

"Rory?" Jess hurried to the bathroom and opened the door. He saw Rory sitting there crying on the bathroom floor. "What's going on?"

Rory sniffled and looked at Jess sadly. "I-I got fired. Well not fired, they just let a few of us go due to some financial problems and I was one of them. They said they were sorry for letting me go, but I was still a junior writer, nothing of high importance." Rory sobbed now and clung to Jess desperately.

"I thought things were going great though?" Jess asked and got deep into thought.

"I thought so too, but I guess not. What am I going to do now? I can't just sit around at home and do nothing until the baby is born." Rory stood up and walked to the living room, she grabbed her laptop and began typing furiously on it.

"What are you doing Ror?" Jess sighed and sat next to her.

"I'm going to find another job, even if I have to do it online and work from home." Rory was furious, but most of her anger was hormonal rather than out of anger towards the company.

"Ok, just take it easy. No stress remember?" Jess brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

Rory sighed and set her laptop on the coffee table. "I'm sorry, it's just all so overwhelming and sudden. I'm a hormonal bomb."

Jess scooted closer to her and hugged her. "You'll get through this, and I will help you. Just don't worry about anything. Just worry about you and the baby."

"Jessie's being a softie." Rory teased and leaned into him.

"No I'm not. And if you tell anyone about this lie, I'll deny it." Jess smirked and kissed her again.

"But who will people believe? The town hoodlum or the town princess?" Rory asked innocently.

"Where do you see a town around here? This is a city…Philly to be exact. I don't see where any of those two people could exist here." Jess grinned.

"Fine. You're secret's safe with me. But just cuz I love you and you're reputation is on the line."

Jess smiled and watched as Rory typed a short story. She wanted to send it to a news company to see if she could get an online job. It would work out for both of them. Jess frowned and looked away, he needed some time to write.

"I'm going to go write some ok?" Jess stood up, but Rory's hand kept him down.

"Stay here if you write." Rory asked. Jess nodded and brought his laptop and a blanket for Rory. He handed it to her and she smiled. "Thanks."

Jess got comfortable with Rory and began typing freely, the words flowing. He got so caught up in his writing that he hadn't noticed a sleeping Rory until he heard her laptop crash on the floor. He jumped at the loud noise and Rory shot up looking around her alertly.

"Go to bed Ror."

"No. I'll wait for you."

"Rory." Jess sighed.

"Jess, I don't want to be alone in bed." Rory whined.

"Fine. But next time your laptop pummels to it's death, you're going to bed." Jess gave in and smiled.

Rory nodded and decided to just lean against Jess, watching him type. She soon fell asleep again. Jess shook his head and rolled his eyes, but grinned.

- - -

Rory woke up in bed next to a disheveled Jess. He had taken Rory to bed and stayed up late writing. When he finally made it to bed he was too tired to change, so he collapsed on the bed and stayed in that position. On his stomach with his arm supporting his head.

Rory giggled and kissed Jess. She got up and decided to make some coffee, which Jess disapproved of during her pregnancy.

Rory sniffed the aroma of coffee as it began to brew. She looked cautiously into their bedroom to make sure Jess hadn't woken up. He was gone.

"Jess?" Rory called for him.

"What have I told you about coffee?" Jess said from behind her, causing her to jump and hit him.

"Don't do that! Are you trying to kill me? It's not healthy for me to be surprised." Rory angrily, but jokingly said.

Jess laughed. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

"You look horrible Jess. How much sleep did you get last night?" Rory asked caressing his face.

"Enough."

"Jess. You can't do this to yourself."

"Sorry, but I'm a working man trying to support his family."

"Yeah, and I'm the poor housewife with nothing better to do than stay home." Rory bitterly stated.

"Rory." Jess grabbed her and hugged her. "You're more than that. You'll get a job, don't worry."

"And what if I don't Jess? Huh? Am I going to be the kind of woman that cooks and cleans all day? That has a baby every other year? I loved my job Jess, even if I have to work from home." Rory was getting upset, he could see that.

"Ok first of all, you cook? That's dangerous just thinking about it. Second, having a baby every other year is a bit much. I don't think that will happen. And lastly, you will find a job, I know it."

"I hope so." Rory mumbled. The timer for the coffee machine beeped and Rory instantly ran to it. "Coffee! Ah! Wonderful smelling, tasting coffee."

Jess raised his hands up in exasperation. "I give up!"

"Good, it's about time." Rory smiled triumphantly.

"I gotta get ready for work. Take it easy ok?" Jess kissed Rory and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Rory watched TV all day while Jess was gone, she was bored out of her mind and lonely. She finally decided to take a nap, when Jess stormed anxiously into the room.

"Rory! I have great news!"

"What?" Rory sat up, yawning.

"You have a job." Jess grinned.

"What? Where?"

"At Truncheon. Apparently Chris and Matt have been talking, and they want to start an online magazine/newsletter. And I mentioned that you were looking for a job and they immediately jumped at the opportunity. They have no idea how to write that kind of stuff, so you're in charge of it. And they'll pay you."

Rory screamed and ran to hug Jess. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"

"Well believe it, you start Wednesday."

"Yes! Oh thank you Jess!" Rory kissed him. Jess being surprised at first, quickly gained his composure and kissed her back. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

"Ror." Jess said breathless between kisses.

"Hmm." Rory mumbled, not wanting to break the contact.

"Should we be doing this, I mean considering…"

"Oh…" Rory backed away a little from Jess. "I-I thought that…maybe…you don't want to?" Rory frowned and slipped her hands off of Jess shoulders.

"I want to, it's just, you're pregnant. Is it ok to…" Jess looked away slightly embarrassed.

"I uh, I think so." Rory said uncertain.

"If you don't know for sure, we shouldn't risk it." Jess sighed.

"Well I can call my doctor." Rory was thinking out loud and walked to the phone.

"No, Rory!" Jess tried to stop her, but she already called.

Jess walked out of the room embarrassed. He'd rather not hear the conversation. When he heard Rory call for him, he walked out of the bedroom.

"She said it's fine." Rory smiled, but frowned. "Well the mood is over now anyway."

"Rory, I'm sorry. I was just concerned."

Rory nodded and sat down on the couch. Jess sat next to her and smirked.

"What?"

"I can fix the mood." Jess smirked and leaned towards her. She leaned away playfully as Jess continued to lean towards her and crawl.

Rory giggled and was now completely on her back. Jess hovering over her, he kissed her gently, once, twice, three times.

"Let's take this to another room." Jess suggested, swooping Rory up and carrying her to their bedroom. The rest of the evening became a romantic one between husband and wife.

- - -

Rory groaned and reached for Jess, not wanting to get up. "I don't want to."

"Come on Ror, it's your first day at work. Or at least it's the instructional part of it. You need to go."

Rory sighed and sat up. "Fine, I'm up…coffee?"

Jess handed her a to go cup and rolled his eyes. "If you must."

"I must."

"Great, get ready so we can go."

"Oki doki!" Rory skipped to the bathroom, teasing Jess.

Jess quickly gathered his laptop, bag, jacket, wallet, and keys while waiting for Rory. He watched as she came out of the bedroom fully dressed and looking professional.

"You look great."

"So do you. My writer." Rory wrinkled her nose and pinched Jess' cheek playfully.

Jess frowned. "Stop it!"

"Oh sorry, someone's grumpy." Rory backed away feigning hurt.

"Come on. Before someone starts talking to me like I'm a baby." Jess looked at Rory accusingly.

"Sorry." Rory grinned and they walked out together.

* * *

**So what did you think? Too mushy? Need more drama? Idk how the next chapter is gonna go yet...any ideas? If so, pm me or leave a comment on your review!**

**Thanks so much for reading this guys!**

**Beth**


	10. Discussions

**Alright guys, an update! YAY!! I finally found the time and this chapter came really easy to me. So I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!! **

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 10

Discussions

Rory could hardly contain her excitement as she walked into Truncheon Books. Now both Jess and her would have a job at the same place. But she knew that Jess would make her do most of the work at home, especially since her pregnancy was a little hard.

"Jess! There you are man. So is Rory ready to start the spark of Truncheon Books. This E-Magazine could take us to higher places. We could get more people in here." Matt excitedly said.

Rory was standing next to Jess quietly. Hearing Matt talk about what this magazine could do, gave Rory a sense of responsibility. She immediately grew excited and was eager to help.

"So when do I start?" Rory asked.

"You can start today. We will get someone to make the layout for the magazine, but you will write everything for us. And it's convenient because you can write from home. You won't have to worry about coming in everyday. You'll just be needed here if we call you." Matt informed Rory. "We want you to write unbiased, but we will gladly accept opinions. So you're first assignment, will be to get the first issue out by next week. Just talk about Truncheon, what we do, and don't forget to mention that we have an open mic type of thing for poets. Mention that we are open to artists, writer, etc."

"Alright Matt, I think she's got it. She's a lot smarter than you think." Jess rolled his eyes at Matt and wrapped his arm around Rory. Rory smiled at him and turned to Matt.

"Alright. I will get the article to you soon. Just be sure to not change anything in it. No embellishment, nothing. My writing needs to be all me." Rory negotiated. "Trust me, you won't need to change it."

"Listen to her man." Jess agreed.

Matt chuckled and shook Rory's hand. "You got it. Now don't stress over this." Matt turned serious. "If you feel overwhelmed, just call and let me know, and we can postpone the due date. Don't be afraid to."

Rory eyed Jess and frowned, she turned back to Matt and smiled. "Alright. Thanks, but I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. I better go check out my poet, he's been in the corner for a while now, I think he's coming up with something good. I'll see ya later Rory. Jess, check on Chris, make sure he's not getting crazy ideas that he will be able to name the newsletter. Or the bar." Matt and Jess laughed.

"Ok. Don't worry, he'll listen to me. I put fear into him." Jess smirked.

"Yeah man, you want to think that." Matt said, walking away.

"You know you were afraid of me when you first met me, and don't lie!" Jess called after him, chuckling.

Rory turned to him and glared. "You told him I have been having some difficulties with this pregnancy, didn't you?"

Jess immediately turned serious. "No I didn't." Rory pulled away from Jess.

"Jess. Don't lie. You told him. Why else would he have mentioned me not to stress. You told him." Rory accused.

"Rory."

"Don't Rory me. I just want the truth Jess." Rory crossed her arms and looked away.

Jess sighed. "Fine, I did. But I'm just concerned about you. You need to take it easy. Remember what the doctor said. I can't deal with the worry right now, ok?"

Rory sighed. "Jess, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. And I do remember what the doctor said, but I don't need to just lie around at home. I can do more than that. And since when did you become such a softie?"

"What? Softie? Who?" Jess questioned innocently.

Rory slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, you can do some serious damage, don't hit me. That's my typing arm." Jess feigned hurt.

"You type with both arms silly." Rory laughed and hugged him. Jess wrapped his arms protectively around Rory and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Jess whispered.

Rory smiled at Jess and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you too. So much. Now you better go find Chris, you know he's up to no good." Rory giggled.

Jess laughed. "When isn't he up to no good?"

- - -

Later at home Jess was typing furiously on his laptop. He just sat down and the words started flowing, he lost track of time and everything around him. He finally finished typing and looked at the clock. It was already nine and he figured Rory was in bed. He walked into the bedroom to see if she was there, but she wasn't.

"Rory?" Jess called for her. He started getting nervous, thinking the worse case scenario. He ran frantically out of the bedroom and spotted Rory asleep on the couch. He sighed a sigh of relief and went to her. He sat on the floor and caressed her face.

"Rory. You can't be comfortable here." He gently spoke to her.

Rory stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Hmm?"

"You can't be comfortable here, go to bed."

Rory sat up and looked around. Her laptop was on the table and her article was finished. She stretched and looked at Jess. "What time is it?"

"It's nine." Jess smiled. "Come on, let's get you two to bed."

"Not without you." Rory objected. Jess smiled.

"Alright. Let me just save what I wrote and we'll go to bed." Jess walked over to the desk and quickly saved the file and turned off his laptop. He walked back to Rory, who had laid down and closed her eyes.

Jess quietly chuckled and stroked Rory's hair. "Come on Ror, let's go."

"Too tired to get up." Rory whined.

"Well then, I'll just have to do this then." Jess said, quickly picking Rory up gently and carrying her to their room.

Rory giggled. "My strong man." Jess rolled his eyes and smirked.

He put Rory on the bed carefully and sat next to her.

"I'm not a china doll you know. You aren't going to break me." Rory whispered to Jess.

Jess frowned and looked at her carefully. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly for you. I want you to be happy and fine throughout these next five months."

Rory smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. "We should schedule and appointment to find out the sex of the baby. I'll be 20 weeks in 2 weeks. I think we should go. Then we can pick names." Rory smiled. Jess nodded.

"Ok, we'll schedule something soon. Do you want to call in the morning?" Jess asked taking off his shirt and changing into some pajama pants.

"Yeah, I'll call in the morning." Rory yawned and began changing into a T-shirt and one of Jess's boxers. She laid down and pulled the covers over her. Jess got in next to her and pulled her close to him.

"You're starting to show a lot more now." Jess whispered, placing his hand on her stomach and gently rubbing it.

"I know." Rory sighed and laced her fingers with Jess's. She cuddled closer to Jess and fell asleep.

Jess smiled contently and kissed Rory, falling asleep not long after her.

- - -

The next morning Rory called the doctor's office and scheduled an appointment for a week later. They would be finding out the sex of the baby. Rory hung up the phone excitedly and walked into the kitchen.

"Jess, one week until we find out!" Rory squealed and ran to hug him.

"I can't wait." Jess replied.

* * *

**There you go! What did you think? Did you like it? And what do you think the sex of the baby should be? Let me know in your reviews!! Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait.**

**Bethany**


	11. It's A

**Alright, here's a new chapter! Here you will find out what they are going to have! I know it's another shorter chapter, and I think that's how they will be, but it will mean this story will have more chapters. So please review!**

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 11

It's A...

Rory woke up early the day of her appointment. She was ready to find out if they would be having a boy or a girl. She called her mom before Jess woke up.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" Rory happily greeted.

"Ah! Fruit of my loins! What is going on?" Lorelai instantly brightened up.

"Today is the day mom!" Rory squealed.

"What day could that be?" Lorelai teased.

"The day we find out if we will be having a boy or girl! You should remember these things, _grandma_!"

"Oh that day." Lorelai replied. Rory rolled her eyes, even though she knew her mom couldn't see her. "Hon, you know I'm excited. I'm just teasing you."

"I know, but I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna go wake Jess up."

"What?! Hubby is still in bed? Shame on him. Tell Rocky Jr. to get out of bed and get ready for the fight!"

"Fight?"

"Yeah! He'll go take out everyone! He'll win, then he can call out for you…" Lorelai burst into laughter just imagining Jess doing that.

"Whatever. Jess wouldn't do that, but I gotta go. I'll call you later to fill you in. Ok?"

"Sure sweets. Love ya, and tell Jess hi."

"Will do. Bye!" Rory hung up the phone and walked to the bedroom. Jess was still sleeping, his head under the pillow and he was sprawled half under and half over the blankets. Rory smiled, he looked so cute when he was sleeping.

"Jessie!" Rory called to him. Jess mumbled and pulled the pillow over his head more. Rory giggled and walked over to the bed and climbed in next to him. "Jess."

"Mmm" Jess mumbled.

Rory rolled her eyes and laid next to him. Grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. Jess started to move slightly and removed the pillow from his head, turning to look at Rory.

"Hey there sleepy." Rory whispered and smiled. Jess' hair was disheveled and he looked half asleep. He gently smiled and began sitting up, not moving his hand from Rory's stomach.

"You ready for today?" He asked, yawning.

"Of course." Rory grinned. "We'll get to pick a name! Our baby won't be it anymore!"

Jess chuckled softly. He got up, and kissed Rory. "You eat yet?"

"Nope. Too excited."

"Rory, you need to eat something." Jess frowned and helped her out of bed.

"Fine. Pancakes with fruit?" Rory asked, childlike.

Jess smirked. "Ok." Jess walked to the closet, grabbing a shirt and some jeans and getting dressed.

- - -

When Jess and Rory got to the hospital, Rory was beaming. She couldn't hide her excitement. Jess watched her closely and smiled, she looked beautiful.

They were in the waiting room and the nurse finally called them. Jess stood up first, taking Rory's hand and walking with her following the nurse.

"Alright Mrs. Mariano. Just lie down here and we'll put on the gel. It's going to be cold."

Rory lifted up her shirt and the nurse squirted the gel on her stomach, Rory flinched and Jess squeezed her hand gently.

"Ok. There is your baby's heartbeat. There's the head, hands, feet…hmmm…the baby doesn't want to cooperate with us right now. Let's see…ah, there you go! Congratulations, you are having a baby boy." The nurse smiled.

Rory looked at Jess and grinned. Jess was stunned. Now they could call their baby a him. And they would be able to pick a name. He looked at Rory and smiled.

The nurse cleaned Rory's stomach off and Jess helped her up.

"Well we will schedule another appointment for two months, to check up on you two and you should be set." The nurse replied, leading them back to the waiting room.

- - -

Rory and Jess were silent the whole ride home, they were thinking. They were happy and they just wanted to bask in the peace. Upon arrival home, Rory's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Loin fruit! You didn't call me! How'd it go? I need to know, it's driving me crazy not knowing!" Lorelai ranted.

"Mom! Oh my gosh, I totally forgot, we got caught up in the excitement." Rory smiled. She motioned Jess over.

"Well don't hold back, tell me."

"Ok, we'll both tell you." Rory turned to Jess and grabbed his hand. "Ready?"

"Yes yes! Don't leave me in suspense!" Lorelai whined.

Rory looked at Jess and he nodded. "We're having a boy!" They both said happily.

"Aww! Another little hoodlum."

"Hey!" Jess feigned hurt.

"What, it's true." Lorelai defended.

"Mom, he won't be a hoodlum, I'll make sure of it." Rory giggled.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go tell Luke the big news. Call me later sweets, and come visit me soon. I miss you."

"I miss you too mom. And tell Luke Jess and I say hi."

"Ok hon, bye."

- - -

In the house Rory and Jess sat down on the couch, tired.

"So do you have any names in mind?" Rory asked.

"Maybe." Jess smirked.

"Oh come on, you have to tell me."

"I will. How about this, we'll make a list over the next few weeks and then we'll show them to each other and pick out the ones we both like. After we narrow it down, we'll combine names and decide from there." Jess suggested.

"Sound good to me. But no Ernest or Hemmingway. I put my foot down there." Rory glared at Jess.

"Fine." Jess sighed, pretending to cross out two names.

"So it's beginning then?" Rory asked.

"What is?"

"Parenthood."

"Rory, I think that it started 5 months ago."

"Yeah. I'm tired. I think I'll take a nap."

"I'm gonna join you. Since someone was up at early hours that we will not speak of this morning."

Rory turned to him. "Hey! I was excited!"

"I know. Come on, the bed is calling us." Jess smirked and they went to take a nice, long nap.

* * *

**There you have it! A baby boy! I have read a lot of stories where they have a girl, it's time they had a boy. So what do you think about Jess' idea? Good huh? Very like them I think. Any name ideas? Please leave comments if you have any...and please review!! Remember, reviews are like coffee!! ;)**

**Thanks,**

**Bethany**


	12. Name Kicking

**Another short chapter, but at least it's something. I thought I'd update with some struggles Rory is having and something wonderful for both of them. Hope you like! **

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 12

Kicking!

Jess and Rory's excitement hadn't died down. They both were making lists of names and wanted to show the other. Jess had a few names in mind, and he continually added to the list.

Rory on the other hand, struggled. She couldn't think of any names that she really liked. She had a few written down, but didn't know more than three.

"Ror, what's wrong?" Jess walked behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Nothing. My brain doesn't want to run today. I can't think of any names."

"You'll think of something." Jess encouraged her. I have to go to Truncheon for a little while. Will you be ok?"

"Jess I'm pregnant, not dying. I'll be fine. Just be sure to bring home some food."

"Ok. What do you feel like?"

"I want a burger! With fries and a milkshake!"

"Alright. Well call if you need anything. I'll be back soon."

"With food!" Rory called over her shoulder as Jess closed the door.

Rory looked down at her notepad and frowned. What could she write down? She tapped her pencil and looked out the window and sighed. This was harder than she thought.

_**Baby Names**_

_Jeremy_

_Lucas_

_Christopher_

"Three names dangit!" Rory was angry. "Why can't I think of anything!?" She threw slammed her pencil down on the table and frowned. She rubbed her head and closed her eyes.

- - -

Jess came back two hours later. He brought enough food for two days, considering how much Rory ate. When he walked in he saw Rory at the table crying.

"Rory. What's wrong?" He dropped the bags and rushed to her.

"Nothing, it's stupid." Rory sniffled.

"There's something wrong. Come on, tell me."

"I can't think of any names. My brain won't think." Rory sobbed.

Jess knew that this was a small problem, but her hormones were making her extremely emotional, so he held her and kissed her.

"You'll think of names. You don't have to cough some up right now. You can take the time to think. We still have four months Ror." Jess reasoned.

"But I don't want to come up with one while I'm giving birth. I want to plan it out that way we can tell them right away and not worry about picking a name at the hospital. I want to be prepared."

"Well then we'll get prepared. We will plan to pick a name a month before ok?"

Rory nodded and hugged him tighter. "Thanks for being so reasonable and dealing with me. This is so stupid."

"No, I love you. And you have a right to be emotional. So don't worry. Come on, let's eat."

- - -

Rory was already in bed, so Jess decided to go to their desk in the room and pull out his paper with baby names on it.

_**My son's name**_

_Holden_

_Zachary_

_Jem_

_Lucas_

_Jimmy_

Jess sighed and put the paper away. He had so many names in mind, but these were only a few. He felt bad for Rory. He knew she had all kinds of names in mind, but she just couldn't think. He hoped she would be able to figure something out.

He stood up, yawned, and changed into some pajama pants and took off his shirt, getting into bed next to Rory.

"You'll do good." He whispered and kissed her.

- - -

The next morning Jess found Rory in the living room watching TV.

"You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep once I woke up. I've been feeling weird all morning. That's why I woke up."

Jess sat next to her and looked at her concerned. "Weird how?"

"I don't know. My stomach just has been feeling weird." Rory's made a face.

"You're not in pain are you?" Jess was deeply worried now.

"No, no. Not at all. It's just…oh!" Rory's eyes went wide and Jess grabbed Rory's hand.

"What?!"

"The baby! He's, he's kicking!" Rory's eyes shined and Jess immediately looked relieved. "Feel!"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Jess and Rory waited patiently, suddenly Jess felt a slight kick. He looked at Rory with wide eyes and Rory smiled widely.

"Wow." Jess managed to get out.

"I know."

Jess looked at Rory lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rory kissed Jess. "He's really kicking." Rory rubbed her stomach and Jess put his hand on top of hers, lacing their fingers together.

- - -

Rory called her mom excitedly. "Mom! The baby's kicking. He's kicking!"

"When did this happen?!" Lorelai squealed.

"This morning. I woke up feeling a weird sensations in my stomach and Jess came over to see what was wrong cuz I was up early and the baby kicked. It was amazing mom!"

"That's something I remember. It was one of the most amazing things to experience. What did Jess do?"

"He was so shocked. He could only say 'wow'. Then he smiled. It was so cute. You should have seen his face!"

"Aww. You seriously need to come visit me now. I want to feel baby kick." Lorelai cooed.

"He's a kicker that's for sure." Rory rubbed her stomach again. Leaving her hand to rest there.

"Uh oh, he's gonna be keeping you up all night." Lorelai warned.

"What?"

"If he's kicking a lot, you're not gonna be able to sleep. I remember with you, you kicked like crazy the first week and I seriously lost sleep."

"Great. Just what I need." Rory mumbled.

"Relax hon. It's not that bad. You learn to ignore it."

"Uh huh."

"So how are the names coming along?"

"Fine." Rory snapped.

"Whoa hon, I didn't mean to upset you. What's wrong?"

Rory sighed. "Nothing, I just can't think of any good names that's all. It's so hard. And I bet Jess has a ton."

"Rory, it's not about having the most names, it's about having names you like. He may have a lot, but you probably have names that you really like."

"Not really. I just scribbled a couple I could think of."

"Well, that's a start. Don't be too upset. Ok? I gotta run sweets, call me later."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye babe."

Rory walked back into the living room and sat next to Jess. Laying her head on his shoulder.

"So what did your mom say?"

"She wants us to visit soon and apparently all this kicking will keep me up all night until I get used to it." Rory sighed.

"I'll stay up with you if I have to."

"No Jess, you need to sleep you have work." Rory argued.

"Yes, but you are having a baby, and you need sleep too." Jess reasoned.

"I know. I just don't want you to get behind in work or anything."

"I won't. Just don't worry about me."

"Ok." Rory closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep on Jess' shoulder.

* * *

**Aww...there you go. An update. What do you think of the names so far? I will continue to add to the list and then they will decide the names! So if you have any name suggestions, let me know! Reviews are awesome!**

**Thanks,**

**Bethany**


	13. And The Name Is

**Sorry guys for the long wait, but I was in California for spring break and didnt have a chance to write at all...this is a shorter chapter, but I hope you like it...review please!**

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 13

And The Name Is...

Rory had sleepless nights the past three days. The baby was kicking like crazy and she couldn't ignore it. Jess had been amazing and stayed up with her. She had scolded him at first, but Jess insisted that he stay awake with her.

The next morning Rory woke up, it was the first night she was able to sleep the whole time and she felt refreshed. She sat up and turned to see Jess completely out of it. He was sleeping and snoring slightly. Rory smiled and got up, deciding it was time to eat.

Jess stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Rory quietly walked out of the room, making sure not to wake Jess. He needed rest just as much as she did. She grabbed a bowl and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

She sat down and began eating. She pulled out a paper and pencil and began thinking of more names.

_Baby Names_

_Jeremy_

_Lucas_

_Christopher…_

_Holden_

_Trace_

_Kenny…_

Rory smiled, she got three more names. She was debating between Jeremy Holden or Holden Lucas. She really liked those names, but wanted to see what Jess came up with.

- - -

Jess waited for Rory to leave the bedroom to get up and pull out his list. He heard her pour cereal into a bowl and smiled. He looked down at his list and smiled. This was an exciting thing for him and he hoped it was for Rory too.

_My Son's Names_

_Holden _

_Zachary_

_Jem_

_Lucas_

_Jimmy…_

_Dave_

_Jason_

_Jeremy…_

He ran his fingers through his hair, folded the paper up, put it away, and got up and dressed. He walked into the kitchen to find Rory eating happily.

"Hey." Jess came up behind her and hugged her.

Rory jumped a little and hit Jess playfully. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Jess smirked and kissed her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing. It was the first time I have been able to actually sleep through the night. What about you? You didn't stay up did you?" Rory asked concerned.

"No, I fell asleep right away. I was worried you were still up, but I just couldn't keep my eyes open."

"Good, you need to sleep. I've been keeping you up, and I shouldn't be. How's the book? Finish it yet?"

"Just about. Once it's finished things will be easier and I'll be able to focus on you and the baby."

Rory smiled and stood up. "Um, Jess?"

"Yeah?" Jess looked at her confused.

"I'm all out of name ideas, and I have two favorites. Do you want to throw out names now and we can decide on one? Or do you want to wait?"

"Let's do it now." Jess grinned and pulled out his paper. Rory smiled and got hers.

"Ok so here are mine." Rory read out the names. "Jeremy, Lucas, Christopher, Holden, Trace, and Kenny. My favorite are Jeremy Holden Mariano or Holden Lucas Mariano." Rory blushed and looked at Jess. He was looking at her with soft eyes.

"I like them. You have some of the same ones I do. Holden, Zachary, Jem, Lucas, Jimmy, Dave, Jeremy, Jason. But I'm liking the two you came up with. I don't know which one I like better though." Jess sat next to Rory on the couch and kissed her.

"I think I might like Holden Lucas Mariano better." Rory said finally.

"I was thinking the same thing too." Jess whispered.

"Really?" Rory looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, really." Jess grinned. "Looks like that was easier than we thought it would be."

"Guess so. The hardest part is still ahead." Rory sighed and rubbed her stomach. Jess watched her and placed his hand on hers.

"We'll get through this together. You're strong and brave."

"Yeah, but what if I can't do it, and it hurts too much?" Rory trembled.

"I'll be there for you. You'll do great. Besides that's not for another three months. Just don't worry about it ok?"

Rory nodded and sniffled. Jess hugged her and looked at the clock.

"Guess I better head off to the store. I need to make a surprise visit to make sure Chris isn't doing anything stupid. I won't be long." Jess stood up and Rory watched him.

"Take me with you. I don't want to stay here, it's boring." Rory pouted.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Jess, and besides I can give Matt the new issue of the online magazine. It's been done for weeks and it's about time they put up a new one." Rory stood up and walked to the bedroom.

Jess sighed, knowing he would lose the fight either way. "Fine. But take it easy ok? You need to be careful."

"Jess. Don't baby me. I know you're concerned, but you can't keep me at home all the time. I need to get out and move around sometimes too."

"Sorry." Jess put his hands up in defeat. Rory was quickly getting dressed, followed by Jess.

"Ready?" Rory asked excitedly. She was happy she would be able to get out and walk around.

"Yeah, let's go." Jess said and grabbed his wallet, keys, and Rory's hand.

* * *

**There you have it...yes it's a short chapter, but hopefully I will be able to make the next chapters longer. Review please and let me know what you think of the name...and if you have any ideas for the next chapters....thanks**

**Bethany**


	14. Surprises

**Hey everyone! New chapter up! Hope you all like it! I know it's been a while, but when I need to think about writing a chapter, I take longer. So sorry for the wait...but anyways, hope you like this one! Please review!**

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 14

Surprises

Jess decided to surprise Rory by taking her to Stars Hollow. While she was sleeping he packed their clothes and got everything ready to go. He knew she missed her mom and he missed Luke too, though he'd never admit it.

Rory woke up and looked around, seeing Jess sitting next to her.

"Hey." Jess smiled.

"Hey yourself." Rory replied, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just got a surprise for you." Jess smirked as he saw the curiosity in her eyes.

"What is it?" Rory asked cautiously sitting up.

"You'll see. Now get dressed and eat something."

Rory got up and quickly got dressed. She went into the kitchen only to find an omelet already made for her. She grinned and sat down at the table, wondering what her surprise could be.

Jess came into the kitchen a few minutes later and served himself a plate. He sat across from her and hid a smirk. Rory was watching him intently, trying to figure out what was going on, but he wouldn't budge. He knew she'd figure it out once they left, but he enjoyed the anticipation that was obviously flowing from Rory.

"Mmm…" Rory closed her eyes in satisfaction. "You cook too well for you own good."

Jess smirked. "Well I need to keep my wife happy…and working at the Diner helped a lot."

"My little diner boy." Rory pinched Jess' cheek and got up slowly. Jess watched her carefully and got up with her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just getting harder to move now that I'm in my seventh month. So when are you gonna tell me what my surprise is?" Rory turned to stare at Jess.

"Soon. Now get your jacket and clean up a bit and you'll see."

"Fine." Rory pouted.

Jess chuckled and put away the dishes. He already stocked the car up with food, drinks, their clothes…anything that he knew Rory would want on the trip. Rory walked into the living room wearing her jacket and lugging her purse along with her. Jess grinned and grabbed his things.

"You ready?" Jess looked at Rory and she nodded.

"I still don't understand why you're not telling me what we're doing." Rory sighed. They walked to the car and Jess helped Rory get in. Rory looked in the back seat and gasped. Jess heard her and smirked.

"We're going to Stars Hollow?!" Rory squealed.

Jess nodded and smiled. Rory leaned in to kiss Jess and giggled. "I love you."

"Me too." Jess replied, pulling out of the parking lot. "But you better get comfortable. This will be a long ride, and we will make stops, seeing as you constantly have to go to the bathroom."

"Hey, I'm carrying your child. I have an excuse. You however, do not." Rory pointed out.

"Ok, you win." Jess backed down.

"Good. I always do."

"That's so not true!" Jess argued. Rory smiled and closed her eyes. Jess knew she was tired, she ran out of energy a lot lately, but he didn't mind. She needed her rest. He put on some music and drove tapping to the beat of the drum as Rory slept.

- - -

Four hours and ten stops later, they arrived in Stars Hollow. Rory was so excited she could barely contain herself. The minute they pulled into the small block that made up the town, Rory grinned.

"Ah, Luke's! I miss that place." Rory sighed.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Jess asked, feigning hurt.

"You know what I mean." Rory glared. "You are my Jess. Luke's is the place I grew up at, you can't blame me."

"I know." Jess looked around and frowned. "Great, the nut town." Jess mumbled.

Rory turned and glared at him. "May I remind you, you lived in this nut town and your wife is from this nut town."

Jess playfully rolled his eyes. "That explains so much."

Rory gasped playfully and hit him. "Drive faster! I want to see my mom!"

"Speed limit is 10 Mph. You don't want me to get a ticket do you? I could get excommunicated or banned from the town. We can't let that happen now."

"Jess!"

"Hurrying." Jess replied speeding up to 11 Mph. Rory let out an exasperated sigh, but smiled. She knew that Jess was playing nice for her and Luke.

- - -

They pulled into the "parking lot" of the Crapshack and Rory got out immediately. She waited impatiently for Jess to get out of the car.

"Jess!" Rory whined. Jess chuckled and he got out.

- - -

Lorelai heard a car pull up outside and looked out the window. When she saw that it was Rory, she took off downstairs and burst out the door.

"Rory!!" Lorelai ran to hear and enveloped her in a big hug, being careful with her stomach.

"Mom! I missed you so much!" Rory replied, snuggling into her.

"I missed you too hon." Lorelai smiled and let go of Rory. She looked to Jess and a grin spread across her face. "Well if it isn't my hoodlum son-in-law/nephew." Lorelai smirked evilly.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Hello mother. How are you this fine day?" Jess asked in a British accent.

Lorelai smiled and gave him a hug. "Nice to see you too Rocky Jr."

"Thanks ma'am."

"What did mommy tell you about that word?" Lorelai pointed her finger at him and frowned.

Rory giggled and turned to her mom. "So where's Luke?"

"He's at the Diner. He said he's gonna close early. Let me call him, to see if he can come here for half an hour." Lorelai walked into the house with Jess and Rory following close behind.

Lorelai wanted to tell Rory some good news, but she wanted Luke to be there with her when she told her. She called Luke while Jess and Rory went into the living room to sit down.

- - -

"Your mom really is happy to see you." Jess whispered in Rory's ear.

"Yeah, and she's pleased to see you too Jess. You too have grown fond of each other, and don't deny it either."

Jess chuckled softly. "Alright, you're right." Rory smiled and nodded in satisfaction. Jess leaned in to kiss Rory, but Lorelai walked in on them.

"Please, get a room!" Lorelai covered her eyes.

"Mom!" Rory scolded. "So what'd Luke say?"

"He's on his way. He wants to see his favorite nephew, and his favorite daughter/niece."

"Mom!" Jess and Rory both said at the same time.

"What did I tell you about calling us cousins? It's a no-no. Do you want your grandson scarred for life?" Rory asked and glared at her mom.

Lorelai sighed and hung her head. "No."

"Good." Jess replied.

- - -

Fifteen minutes later, Luke showed up. He walked in and gave Rory a gentle hug and turned to Jess. They stared at each other for a minute, but Luke pulled Jess into a hug and Jess gladly reciprocated the hug.

"Good to see you Jess."

"Same here Uncle Luke."

"So how are you guys?" Luke turned his attention to both Jess and Rory.

"Good. Excited, and ready for these long nine months to end." Rory replied rubbing her stomach. Jess nodded and wrapped his arm around Rory. Luke smiled and observed both of them, then turned to Lorelai.

"Did you tell them yet?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "I wanted to wait until you got here so we both could."

"Tell us what?" Rory asked curiously, looking at Jess then Lorelai.

"Well, hon let's sit down." Lorelai smiled and guided her to the couch.

"This isn't gonna upset her is it?" Jess asked cautiously.

"No, not at all." Lorelai said and glared at Jess. "You think I would tell my daughter something that would upset her when she's in such a fragile condition?"

"Hello! Daughter and wife right here!" Rory waved at them.

"Sorry." They both replied.

"So the news…" Rory encouraged.

"Oh right. Well…" Lorelai looked to Luke and he nodded.

"We're…"

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you like it, and yes it's a cliffie! But I'm sure you all like it. lol Well I guess I better go now, please review! They make me happy and if you have any ideas for the story, let me know, usually I will listen to them and add them in...so yeah...reviews are like coffee! ;)**

**Thanks,**

**Bethany**


	15. Good NewsSudden Changes

**Update finally! Sorry it took so long, I've been extremely busy with graduation coming up and having to finish classes. But I hope you enjoy this chapter...the news is revealed and an incident occurs...read and review!!**

**

* * *

**

Life's Lessons

Chapter 15

Good News...Sudden Changes

"We're having a baby!" Lorelai happily announced. Rory and Jess' heads snapped up in shock and Rory grinned.

"Really? It's about time I had a little sibling!" Rory hugged her mom and Luke. Jess smirked and turned to Luke giving him a hug.

"Wow, someone can feel like a man now." Jess teased.

"Don't get wise with me." Luke snapped.

Jess chuckled and put his arm around Rory. Lorelai laughed at Luke while he pouted angrily.

"So do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?" Rory asked.

"Nope, we won't know for a few more months." Lorelai replied.

"Ok, cuz we want to know that way we can shop and buy presents for him or her." Rory said.

Jess raised his eyebrow and turned to Rory. "If we can afford it! Rory, we have our baby on the way too."

"I know, but we have to get them something." Rory insisted. Jess sighed and nodded.

"Alright."

"Yay!" Rory squealed and hugged Jess.

"Alright, alright, why don't we get everyone into the living room and we'll sit down and talk." Luke urged them.

"Sounds good to me, I'm exhausted!" Rory said, holding onto Jess for support.

"Well you are pregnant." Lorelai reminded her.

"So are you!" Rory accused.

"Ok, ok, enough with the fighting!" Jess broke up the bickering women. "You go ahead, I'll get the rest of our stuff."

"I'll help." Rory insisted.

"I don't know…" Jess hesitated.

"I'll just carry the light stuff. Besides I want to see my man in action." Rory whispered to him.

Jess smirked. "Your man huh? Well we better see what he can do."

Rory giggled and followed him to the car. Jess handed her purse to her and a bag of snacks they had brought with them. Rory watched as Jess pulled out their suitcases and carried them with ease.

"You coming?" Jess asked, turning to her.

"Yeah." Rory smiled and waddled behind him. The put their stuff in Rory's old bedroom and sat down on her bed.

"You ok?" Jess asked as he watched Rory lay down and close her eyes.

"Mhmm. Just tired." Rory mumbled, rubbing her stomach gently. "Just a few more months. It seems like forever."

Jess leaned back and laid down next to her. "It won't be that long." Jess put his hand on top of Rory's and closed his eyes too. Rory cuddled up next to him and within minutes both were asleep.

- - -

Lorelai heard Jess and Rory bring in their things, but she hadn't seen them since. She walked to the window to see if they were still out there, but they weren't. Lorelai frowned and went to Rory's room, she opened the door quietly and saw the happy couple sleeping. She smiled and closed the door.

"Luke, are you gonna make something to eat? I'm starving!" Lorelai complained.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down." Luke grunted.

"How can you tell your pregnant wife that? And there is also another pregnant woman in this house who will need feeding too!"

"Is Rory ok?" Luke asked alert.

"Yeah, she's fine. They're sleeping right now, you should see. They look so happy."

"They seem happy." Luke smiled. Lorelai sat down at the table and looked at Luke.

"How's Jess doing? You talk to him right? Are things good for him?"

"Yeah, he's doing good. He hasn't mentioned anything, so I assume all is well." Luke replied, cooking.

- - -

Rory's eyes opened slowly. She smelled food and instantly wanted something to eat. She turned to Jess' sleeping form and kissed him. Jess stirred and mumbled something incoherently. Rory giggled and kissed him again.

Jess woke up and smiled at Rory. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Rory grinned.

"What's going on?" Jess asked sitting up and looking around.

"We're hungry." Rory frowned. Jess rolled his eyes and helped Rory up.

"Of course. Something smells good, I wonder what Luke's making?"

"I don't know, let's go see." Rory stood up and had sat down quickly.

"What?" Jess rushed to her.

"I just felt really dizzy for a second, I'm fine really." Rory assured Jess. Jess looked at her anxiously and sighed. He helped her up again, but she flinched in pain.

"Rory!" Jess was holding her now.

"OW!" Rory screamed.

"Rory! What's wrong?!"

"Ow! Something's not right! It hurts Jess!" Rory cried.

Lorelai opened the door and rushed in. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! Rory just collapsed and now she's in pain."

"We need to get her to the hospital." Lorelai instructed.

Jess nodded and picked Rory up. "OW!" Rory was grasping her stomach and crying.

"You're gonna be fine Ror." Jess whispered to her.

"Luke, we need to go now!" Lorelai shouted.

"What? Why?" Luke asked walking out of the kitchen and spotting Jess and Rory. "Ok, get in the car and I'll be right there."

"Hurry!" Lorelai shouted.

Jess practically ran to the car and got in the back seat with her. Lorelai got in the passenger seat and honked for Luke. Luke ran out of the house and got in the car.

They drove to the hospital in a rush, Lorelai hoping that everything would be ok, Luke worrying about Jess and Rory, Jess worried about Rory and the baby, and Rory worrying about the baby.

"OW!!!" Rory screamed and cried. Jess clutched her and tried to soothe her.

"Hurry Uncle Luke!" Jess shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well go faster!"

"Jess, I'm already speeding as it is, we can't get pulled over, that will just make it harder to get to the hospital faster." Luke yelled back.

Jess looked at Rory in his arms and frowned. Rory clung onto him and held her stomach in pain.

"You're gonna be fine." Jess whispered in her ear as she whimpered.

* * *

**There you have it! What did you think, any kind of input or ideas for the next chapter? Review please!**

**Thanks,**

**Bethany**


	16. Your Father's Son

**I'm back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry it took a while to update, just finished school! Graduation is this weekend! YAY!! Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter...is everyone ok? Read and Review!!**

* * *

Life's Lessons

Your Father's Son

Chapter 16

They arrived at the hospital and Jess quickly picked up Rory and rushed into the hospital. He practically sprinted inside and looked for help.

"Excuse me! My wife, she's in pain!" Jess quickly told the receptionist.

"Is she in labor?" The lady asked.

"No, she still has two more months, she can't be." Jess was getting impatient.

"Alright, hold on."

"I don't have time to hold on!" Jess nearly shouted.

The receptionist just looked at Jess and called up some nurses. The nurses arrived almost instantly and took Rory. They allowed Jess to follow them until they got to the room, they made him wait outside. Jess sighed and sat down, running his hands through his hair.

Fifteen minutes later a doctor came out and Jess stood up anxiously.

"How is she?" Jess was almost scared to ask.

"She's fine, just some premature contractions. Luckily you brought her here because she would have gone into labor and delivered prematurely."

"So she's fine and the baby's fine?" Jess asked, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Yes, they're both fine. We just gave her an injection to stop the contractions. We want to keep her here a few days just to make sure she doesn't go into labor, then you'll be able to take her home."

"Is that safe?" Jess asked nervously.

The doctor chuckled softly, "Yes, she'll be fine. Like I said, we want to keep her here to monitor her and once everything is stable, she can go home."

"Ok, thanks doctor. Can I go in?"

The doctor shook his hand and nodded. Jess walked into the room and sat next to Rory's bed, gently taking her hand in his. Rory's eyes fluttered open and she looked and Jess.

"The baby?"

"The baby's fine. Just take it easy ok?" Jess whispered to her, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"What happened?" Rory asked weakly.

"You went into premature labor. But they gave you something to stop the contractions. You should be able to go home in a few days." Jess informed her.

"Was it something I did?" Rory asked worriedly.

"No, things like this happen Ror. Don't blame yourself."

"But, but I…" Rory burst into tears.

"Shh. Rory, it wasn't your fault. We both knew you could have some kind of risk when we found out about your pregnancy. But things will be ok. Trust me. And I'll take care of you." Jess smirked.

"Ok." Rory nodded, she didn't want to dwell on the negatives. She still clearly remembered the miscarriage she had a while back. Jess knew that's what she was thinking about and sat on the bed next to her.

"Rory, look at me." Jess bent his head down a little to look into her eyes. Rory slowly moved her eyes up to meet his and Jess saw the tears forming. "Everything will be ok. You're almost there, just two months Ror. You can make it and the baby can make it. Just don't worry ok? You don't need more stress. Relax."

Rory nodded while tears started streaming down her face.

"Hey, none of that." Jess gently whispered and wiped away her tears. Rory smiled at him and Jess kissed her softly.

"Lay next to me?" Rory looked at Jess like a scared little girl and he nodded. Carefully getting into the bed. He placed his hand on her stomach and Rory rested her head on his shoulder.

- - -

Lorelai and Luke were getting anxious. Lorelai began pacing, until she couldn't take it anymore, she walked into the hall and found Rory's room, not bothering to knock she barged in. She instantly regretted intruding like that when she saw Jess and Rory's sleeping forms. She smiled and sat down in the chairs with Luke next to her.

"I'm guessing things are ok?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded. "I'm sure if something were wrong, they wouldn't be there like that. And Jess would have told us."

"Should we leave them?" Luke didn't want to intrude on them.

"No, I want to stay and wait for Rory to wake up. Check on her, then we can leave."

Luke nodded and watched Jess and Rory's sleeping forms. He sighed and looked at Lorelai.

- - -

Rory woke up to find Jess staring at her. She blinked a few times and yawned.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just looked so peaceful." Jess smiled lightly.

Rory smiled and looked around. She saw her mom and Luke asleep on the uncomfortable chairs and frowned. "How long have they been there?"

"I don't know, I woke up and found them there. Do you want me to wake them?"

Rory wasn't sure but decided she wanted to tell her mom things were fine. "Yeah."

"Ok." Jess got up and walked over to Lorelai. "Mom, mom wake up." He gently shook her.

"Mmm…five more minutes." Lorelai mumbled. Jess stifled a laugh and nudged her again.

"Mom." Jess said a little louder. Lorelai opened her eyes and looked around.

"Son of mine, why are you bothering me?" Lorelai sat up and stretched.

"Your daughter was concerned about you. She wants to talk to you."

"Rory's up?" Lorelai stood up and walked to her. "How are you hon?"

"I'm alright." Rory answered honestly. She was still scared, but she knew Jess was there for her, as well as her mom and Luke.

"What happened?" Lorelai sat on the bed carefully looking at her daughter.

"I guess I went into premature labor. Doctor said I have to stay here a few days, so they can monitor me and the baby." Rory sighed.

"But you're both fine right?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Rory rubbed her stomach and looked at Jess, who had been standing next to Luke. He nodded and Rory smiled.

"Well you gave us quite a scare. Don't you ever do that again ok?"

Rory laughed quietly. "I'll try. Blame baby here, he was getting to anxious and decided to try to come early."

"Bad baby!" Lorelai playfully scolded. "Yep, you definitely will be your father's child." Lorelai joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess asked, feigning hurt.

"He's gonna be a little hoodlum. Running around with scissors, punching other preschoolers. Yep, he'll be a mini you."

"Hey! I resent that, and he'll be nothing like me, cuz I'll be raising him. He won't get away with things I did." Jess reasoned.

"Aww, look at Papa Jess." Lorelai teased. Jess scowled and looked at Rory. Rory was grinning and shook her head.

"Alright, well we will leave you. Call us if you need anything. We'll come and pick you up too. Just remember, call." Lorelai said kissing Rory and giving Jess a hug. She woke Luke up and left.

- - -

Three days later the doctor said it was ok for Rory to go home. She was a little nervous, but Jess assured her everything would be ok.

Lorelai picked them up and the ride back to the Crap Shack was quiet. Jess had his arm wrapped around Rory and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

They arrived at the house and Jess carried Rory in. The doctor said she shouldn't walk much and that she should rest as much as possible.

"I'll see you kids later. I have to head back to the Inn." Lorelai called to them as she closed the door.

"We have to head back to Philly." Jess finally told Rory.

"I know." Rory sighed.

"I know you want to stay, but I have to get back. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, plus that's where my doctor is. Holden will be coming soon." Rory rubbed her stomach. Jess watched her.

"We'll have your mom come up for the birth ok?"

Rory nodded and laid down. "When are we gonna leave?"

"Probably tomorrow, Chris called saying they needed me back. Something about checking out this guy who wants his book published and I'm the only one that can decide whether it's good enough to publish. You still have been writing for Chris right?"

"Yeah, we can give him the next issue when we get there." Rory yawned.

"I'll take it to him."

"Fine. But I could always email it to him." Rory reasoned.

"We'll see. You'll be fine home alone for a few hours?" Jess was nervous about being away from her for even a minute.

"Yeah. I can always call you too. We probably should tell mom we're leaving tomorrow."

"We'll tell her tonight. You rest ok? Are you hungry?"

"A little, how about you make something!?" Rory grinned.

"Ok. What do you want?"

"Umm…lasagna!!"

Jess chuckled. "Alright. Lasagna it is."

- - -

Lorelai got home around seven and immediately started complaining about how starving she was.

"There's left over lasagna in the fridge. I'll heat it up for you if you want." Jess told her.

"Ooh, I forgot my son-in-law can cook! Sure, heat it up cuz I'm hungry."

Rory was in the living room and Lorelai went to sit by her. "How are you doing sweets?"

"Fine. Tired." Rory sighed. "We have to leave tomorrow, mom."

"What, why?"

"Jess needs to get back to work, and we just need to be back, my doctor is there, and the baby is coming soon."

"Oh, I see." Lorelai frowned.

"But we want you to come for the birth." Rory tried cheering her mom up. "You can see how much we fixed up our house and check out the baby's room. Jess decorated it."

"Aww! Ok, I'll come. I want to see my grandson when he's born."

"Good. Plus I'll need you there."

"I know, and I will be. When do you want me to come?"

"In six weeks. Just to be safe."

"Ok, I'll make sure to take time off and I'll make sure Luke can too."

"Thanks mom." Rory hugged her mom just as Jess walked into the living room bringing Lorelai her plate of lasagna.

"Now I know why you married him." Lorelai smirked and Jess rolled his eyes.

"Sorry we have to leave so soon." Jess apologized.

"It's alright. Work's calling." Lorelai said with a mouth full.

Jess rolled his eyes and sat by Rory. Rory smiled and sighed. They would be leaving tomorrow, she wasn't ready, but knew she had to. She is an adult on her own now. Well sort of, she was a married woman, married to a man she loved dearly. Jess kissed her and Rory closed her eyes.

* * *

**Tada!! There you have it! What did you think? Good? No good? Any suggestions in the next chapter? Story is getting close to it's ending...anyways, reviews are love...do it for Jess! lol ;) **

**Thanks,**

**Bethany**


	17. Welcome to the World

**Yes! Two updates in one night! Hope you all enjoy this one! I just loved writing the second half of this story. I imagined it all so clearly. So read and review because these updates were written with excitement! **

* * *

Life's Lessons

Chapter 17

Welcome to the World

Four long weeks had passed and Rory was tired of sitting around so much and not being able to do work. She hated being home alone while Jess was at work, but he always came home early and left to work late. Jess had told the guys that he couldn't be gone long, he had to watch Rory.

The phone was ringing one day while Rory was sitting alone at home.

"Hello?"

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai happily greeted her daughter.

"Mom, hi!" Rory instantly got a smile on her face, she needed to hear from her.

"How are you doing hon?"

"Fine. I'm sick of sitting around and not doing anything. And the few hours that Jess is gone is so boring. I wish he'd just stay home these next few weeks." Rory sighed.

"I'm sorry honey, but I'll be there soon. Just one week. Can you hold out til then?"

"Yeah, I think so." Rory said.

"Ok good, sorry I can't keep this conversation long, but I wanted to check up on you before I went to the Inn. Be safe and don't be too bored. Jess will be home soon." Lorelai reassured her.

"Yeah, thanks mom."

"I'll call you later."

"Ok, bye mom."

"Bye daughter." Lorelai grinned and hung up.

Rory sighed and hung up. She decided to put on a movie to get her mind off of the loneliness. As she walked to the shelves she felt a sharp pain and fell down. She had been feeling slight pains all morning, but thought nothing of them. It wasn't until now that she realized that she was in labor.

"Ow!" Rory shrieked and grabbed her stomach. She felt the pain again. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Rory cried and looked around. She saw her cell phone a few inches away and grabbed it. She quickly dialed Jess' cell.

"Hey Rory, sorry, I'll be home soon. I got hung up here."

"Jess!" Rory gasped in pain.

"Rory! What's wrong?!" Jess panicked.

"Jess! I think I'm going into labor." Rory managed to get out between a few pants and gasps.

"Oh my gosh! I'll be right there." Jess said and grabbed all of his things and ran out of Truncheon. "Talk to me Ror."

"I can't. It hurts too much." Rory whimpered.

"Just let me know you're there and ok." Jess talked to her while he rushed to their apartment.

"Ow!!" Rory cried.

Jess sped up and arrived at their apartment quickly. He ran up the stairs and unlocked the door quickly. He ran into the living room and found Rory lying on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Rory!" He ran to her and picked her up. "Ok we're gonna go to the hospital now."

Rory's only reply was a few whimpers and small noises.

"I'm so sorry Rory. I should have been here." Jess apologized.

"You couldn't have known." Rory whispered.

"Shh. We just need to get you to the hospital." Jess quieted her.

The drive to the hospital was long and painful for both Jess and Rory. Jess wished he could take away her pain, but new that this was just a part of giving birth. He rushed into the hospital and filled out some papers and the nurses took them to a room.

"Ok, you are not quite ready to be moved into the delivery room. You'll have to stay here for a few more hours. But I think we will be ready to take you in in about an hour." The nurse smiled sympathetically at Rory. Jess nodded and held Rory's hand.

"Ow!" Rory cried, another contraction had come and she squeezed Jess' hand hard. He knew that it should have hurt his hand, but he was too concerned about Rory to think about his hand.

"Shh. You're ok, you'll be done soon." Jess stroked her hair and kissed her face.

"This is definitely more painful than my broken wrist." Rory whispered tiredly.

"I'm sorry." Jess apologized.

"Oh my gosh!" Rory shouted. Jess flinched and looked at her urgently.

"What?"

"We need to call my mom! She's supposed to be here! Ow!! Ow!!" Rory pulled Jess' hand closer and squeezed it.

"I'll call her now." Jess said, pulling out his phone and dialing Lorelai's number.

"Son of mine!" Lorelai's chipper voice came on.

"Mom, you need to get here now. No excuses, get here now. Rory's in labor."

"What?! Ok, I'm leaving now. We'll be there in three hours or less." Lorelai said quickly and hung up.

"They'll be here soon. Don't worry." Jess comforted Rory.

- - -

Two hours later, the nurse came in and told Rory that she was ready to go into the delivery room. She looked at Jess nervously and he nodded.

"We can do this." Jess whispered into her ear.

"I hope so." Rory quietly responded.

"Alright Mrs. Mariano. Let's get you into the delivery room to deliver your baby."

They wheeled them off and had Jess change into a smock and pants. He rushed into the delivery room to find Rory refusing to do anything until Jess was by her side. He smirked and rushed to her side.

He grabbed her hand and smiled. "We're gonna do this." Rory nodded and looked at the doctor.

"Ok ma'am. When I tell you, you need to push ok?"

Rory just nodded and squeezed Jess' hand harder. Jess placed his other hand behind her back to support her.

"Alright, one, two, three, push!" The doctor shouted.

- - -

There was a moment of silence then a loud cry pierced the room. Rory collapsed backwards and Jess held her hand. Watching and waiting to see his newborn son.

The doctor's cleaned him up and brought him to Rory. Rory reached out for him and took him in her arms.

"He's beautiful." Rory whispered. Jess smiled and tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. Rory looked at Jess with tears streaming down her face. "We did it."

"Yeah." Jess whispered, looking at his son in Rory's arms.

"Holden Lucas Mariano. Welcome to the world. I'm your mommy and this here is your daddy." Rory softly spoke to baby Holden.

Jess couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Rory looked up at him and smiled softly. She reached up and wiped a tear away. "Who would have thought that my Dodger would be crying at the birth of his son." She whispered. Jess shrugged and smiled at her.

He looked at the baby in her arms and smiled. He had Jess' features. His nose, mouth, ears…but his eyes, he didn't get to see his eyes. Jess wanted him to open his eyes, to see if he had Rory's eyes or his.

Rory watched Jess as he examined their baby boy. She grinned and looked down at her son. He looked almost exactly like Jess. He had his nose, mouth, ears…but his eyes, she didn't get to see his eyes. Rory wanted him to open his eyes, to see if he had Jess' eyes or hers.

"Do you want to hold him?" Rory asked finally.

Jess looked a little nervous, but nodded. Rory carefully handed Holden to Jess. He instantly knew what he was doing and smiled.

"Hey Holden. I'm your daddy, and this here is your mommy. She's beautiful and she loves you very much. Just like I do. I'm going to teach you so much. How to read especially. You'll read Hemmingway, but you will not be allowed to read Rand. She's a political nut." Jess smirked.

"Hey!" Rory pretended to be offended. Jess chuckled quietly and turned his attention back to his son.

"I love you." Jess whispered to Holden and kissed his tiny little nose. He stirred and Jess got scared that he woke him up. But Holden just yawned and stopped moving.

"He looks just like you." Rory finally said. Jess looked up at Rory and then back at Holden.

"You think?"

"Yep. Mini Jess. Mom was right." Rory grinned. "Mom! I wonder if she's here yet?"

"Do you want me to go check?" Jess asked, handing her Holden.

"Please? I want them to meet their grandson."

Jess nodded and walked out. He found Lorelai arguing with the nurse saying the she was the mother of the woman that was in labor and she had the right to go find her.

"Mom!" Jess called to her and the nurse turned around in surprise. She apologized and let Luke and Lorelei go to Jess.

"Jess! Did she have him yet?"

"Yeah. About thirty minutes ago." Jess tiredly replied.

"Oh my gosh! I bet he's gorgeous!"

Jess smiled. "He is."

"Can I see him?" Lorealai anxiously asked.

"Of course. Follow me."

- - -

"Rory!"

"Mom!" Rory looked up from her sleeping baby and smiled.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I wasn't here!" Lorelai sat next to Rory's bed.

"It's ok. Jess was great." Rory looked at Jess and motioned him to come over. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

Lorelai looked at Holden and smiled. "Yep. Mini Jess alright. Make sure you keep scissors away from him."

"Lorelai." Luke scolded. "He does look like you though Jess. He's beautiful."

"Hey, he's not beautiful…guys aren't beautiful." Jess snapped playfully.

"Oh sorry, he's gorgeous then." Luke rolled his eyes.

Rory laughed quietly and looked at Holden. He began stirring and Rory watched him as he moved and made quite baby noises. Then he opened his eyes and all four of them gasped. He had blue eyes, just like Rory. Jess was happy, he hoped Holden had his mom's eyes. He didn't want his son to be stuck with his greenish brown eyes when he could have his mother's beautiful blue ones.

"Blue eyes." Jess whispered into Rory's ear and she smiled.

"Looks like the Gilmore gene remains." Lorelai smiled.

"Yep. And I'm glad some Gilmore has shown up in him." Jess smirked and kissed Rory.

* * *

**So what did you think? Tender moments at the end, that I just loved...and I had to give Holden blue eyes. Jess loved that about Rory, so I wanted his son to inherit it...so leave me reviews! Baby Holden deserves them! lol**

**Thanks,**

**Bethany**


	18. Epilogue

**I decided to go ahead and end the story. I liked where it was, and figured that ending it was the best thing to do. It has been a while since I've written for this one, and I'm going to try to finish other stories that are incomplete now. Hope you enjoy this fun little ending. Let me know what you think. And if you don't remember what happened, I suggest you go back and read it over. Thanks to all you faithful readers! You are the reason I write! Read and review!

* * *

**

Epilogue

Two years had passed already and little Holden had grown too. He could now run around, clumsily, and he caused trouble. He definitely was Jess' son.

"Holden come here!" Jess called out, chasing after him.

"No!" Holden shouted, running around with scissors.

Rory laughed. "See! I told you he would be just like you."

"Ror, not now!" Jess growled frustrated, but smirking as he thought about what she said. "Why couldn't he be more like you?"

"Holden come here." Rory quietly scolded. Holden immediately stopped running and walked over to her. Rory held her hand out to him.

"Give me the scissors."

Holden handed them to her and gave a little smirk. Rory started laughing and Jess just smirked in response.

"See right there! That's all you!" Rory pointed.

"Well maybe this one will be like you." Jess replied and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah maybe." Rory giggled, rubbing her stomach and lacing their hands together.

"I say we let Holden loose in Doose's. See what kind of havoc he could wreck there." Jess grinned.

"Uh uh! Taylor would have a fit!" Rory shook her head, imagining all the possibilities.

"Oh come on!" Jess protested.

"Nope. He may be like you, but that doesn't mean we have to encourage it." Rory eyed Holden lovingly.

"Come here buddy." Jess opened his arms for Holden to come. He ran happily to his fathers arms and laughed. "What do you say we go anyway?" He whispered to him.

"I heard that Jess!" Rory turned around.

Jess smirked and walked towards her. "Doesn't mean you're going to stop me."

"I guess I can't. But if I get a complaint about Taylor banning us from Stars Hollow, then you're going to be sorry."

"He won't ban us." Jess scoffed. "Especially since we're visitors here. Your mom would give him a piece of her mind."

Rory laughed at the thought. "I guess you're right. Fine. Go give Taylor a heart attack."

"Yes!" Jess looked at Holden who mimicked him. "Yes!" Holden raised his fists, not exactly sure of what was going on.

Rory walked into the living room and sat on the couch where her mother was.

"There is the fruit of my loins!" Lorelai exclaimed, pulling her close and hugging her. "Where are hoodlum and hoodlum jr. at?"

Rory grinned. "Doose's."

"What! I wanna go! Let's go! We have to see this!" Lorelai tugged at Rory's hand and helped her stand up.

"Mom, then it will be obvious."

"Well we can go to Luke's and watch from a distance."

"We are a little hungry. Ok." Rory gave in and grabbed her purse.

"YAY! I can't wait to see what happens. I'm glad you married a hoodlum and had hoodlum babies."

Rory rolled her eyes and followed her mom. They walked pass Doose's and glanced in, only to find Holden carrying an open bottle of glue and running around with Jess and Taylor chasing him. Rory and Lorelai laughed and walked into Luke's.

"Hey Rory. Lorelai." Luke greeted, giving Lorelai a kiss. "What are you guys doing here? Where's Jess and Holden?"

Lorelai gave an evil grin and looked at Rory who rolled her eyes.

"Doose's." They both replied.

"What? I have to see this!" Luke rushed out of the Diner with Lorelai and Rory following close behind.

"Holden! Come here!" Jess begged, chasing after his son.

"NO!"

"Young man, I suggest you get your son and leave." Taylor angrily ordered.

"Taylor you can't do that!" Luke snapped. "He's just a baby. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"I'm sure his hoodlum father knows what he's doing."

"Uncle Luke, I turned my back for a second and he was out of here. I have been trying to catch him. I swear." Jess feigned innocence.

Rory and Lorelai were holding in chuckles.

"Holden sweetie, come to grandma." Lorelai held out her arms and Holden screamed and ran to her. "That's my mini hoodlum." She whispered to him.

Rory took the glue from Holden and gave to Taylor. "I'm sorry about the mess."

Taylor just glared at her and took the glue. Luke grinned as he watched Taylor mope around and bark orders to his employees to clean up the mess.

"Come on guys, I'm starving." Rory said, grabbing Jess' hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Food's on me." Luke smiled.

"It's always on you." Lorelai reasoned.

"Yeah, well this time I have a reason for it to be on me." Jess chuckled and looked at his son, who was a mess.

"He needs a bath." Rory whispered.

Holden's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "No bath! NO BATH!" He began wriggling in Lorelai's arms and Jess laughed.

"C'mere buddy." He grabbed Holden. "Yes you need a bath. And you better behave for mommy, she needs you to be good ok?"

Holden looked at Rory who was smiling softly at him. Jess looked back at Rory and winked at her. Holden nodded his head and hung it low.

"If you be good and take a bath, I'll buy you a book." Jess whispered.

"I heard that." Rory grinned.

"Mommy will too."

"Okay!" Holden grinned.

The whole family walked into the diner and sat down at a table. Grinning and laughing as they watched Holden. Jess grabbed Rory's hand and ran his thumb over her fingers before lifting it and kissing her softly.

"You make me happy." Jess whispered.

"I love you." Rory replied.

Jess smiled and let his hand fall and rest on Rory's stomach. Rory let her hand rest of top of Jess' and she looked lovingly at her husband and son. She couldn't be happier.

Lorelai noticed this and decided to give them space. To let them enjoy their family moment. She took out her camera and snapped a picture of the scene, knowing that one day it will be memorable.

"Aren't the a cute family?" Lorelai asked Luke as she sat at the stool.

"Yeah, who would have thought. Jess, a family man." Luke shook his head and smiled.

* * *

**The end! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
